Princess
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: I'm writing this fanfiction as an entry for Halloween's Phantom'g KHR: Yaoi writing competition. Tsuna's parents have passed away, without him knowing. And now Tsuna attends a school fit for the rich and finds himself involved in gang fights...
1. The Sky has arrived

**Me: I'm gonna die...**

**Tsuna: 0_0ll**

**Me: I need to work harder for the Mid year exams or my computer is going to get confiscated...**

**Tsuna: Then, study harder!**

**Me: Fine...**

**Tsuna: By the way, WHY ARE MY PARENTS DEAD IN THIS FANFIC?**

**Me: Er... to make things interesting?**

**Tsuna: Right... *glares***

**Me: Err... I'm sorry?**

**Tsuna: *keeps glaring***

**Me: Eep, enjoy the fanfic... and remember I don't own anything except for the original characters!**

**Tsuna: Are those your last words?**

**Me: EEEEEEEEP! Somebody help me!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna gave a huge sigh and settled his wig in place, a light blue dress with a white peter-pan collar, that is more rectangular with navy blue linings like a sailor outfit, and a dark blue ribbon were Tsuna's school attire, the sleeves were also slightly puffy giving Tsuna an impression of Snow White. He was the Tenth boss of the strongest Mafia famiglia, and starting today, he was to attend a high school as Tsunako Yukimiura, a girl. Gokudera Hayato knocked once on the door and barged in to be greeted with the sight of a 'girl' with auburn long hair that reached 'her' waist, usually Gokudera would have yelled at any living thing that dared enter his beloved boss's sleeping chambers but he knew more than to shout at the 'girl' standing in the middle of the room that was richly decorated with expensive furniture.<p>

"Jyuudaime, the car's ready!" Gokudera enthusiastically declared as Tsuna pulled on his knee length socks and black mary-janes. Tsuna nodded and smiled cutely at the right hand man, "I shall be attending the school as well, to protect you!" Gokudera added hurriedly, a desperate attempt to distract himself from the on-coming nosebleed. Tsuna looked every bit a female despite his actual gender, since he inherited more genes from his gentle, loving mother than from his rough and muscular father.

"Hai (A/N: Something like yes), at least I'll be able to eat lunch with Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna giggled girlishly and slung his satchel over his shoulder. Gokudera smiled and led his boss to where a black and shiny Mercedez Benz stood. "G-Gokudera-kun! Isn't this a bit exaggerating?"Tsuna sweatdropped as the silver-haired teen started to ramble on how his beloved boss is worth everything the world could afford, said silver haired teen was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black blazer and red tie, silver and dull grey chains hung loosely on his black pants and his blazer was unbuttoned, his tie was also loose, "Gokudera-kun, he looks so cool...".

* * *

><p>They stopped in front of a huge gate that had the Initials 'N' and 'H' on the two gate doors. "Namimori Highschool..." Tsuna breathed as he stared at the buildings behind the iron, black gates, They were huge and had pink walls that Tsuna found somewhat amusing and black roofs (AN: I suggest you look at Ouran High School Host club's school for more description). Gokudera just strolled towards the small room at the side of the gates, a security guard was in it, filing who knows what.

"Tsunako Yukimura has arrived..." Gokudera stated clearly and gestured to Tsuna, who was looking like an angel as a gentle breeze tugged at his auburn locks and the smooth fabric of the school uniform. The guard took one glance at Tsuna and blood came drooling out of his nose, Gokudera sweatdropped and quickly ushered Tsuna back to the car, who pouted slightly but did as he was told anyway. No sooner did Tsuna get into the car, the gates leading to the school opened and the black vehicle drove in.

"Jyuudaime, please feel free to explore the school but please be safe and return in two hours..." Tsuna nodded and gave Gokudera a small smile before he rushed off to explore the school.

"Wow... This is so cool..." Tsuna gasped as he wandered around the campus, he stopped suddenly when he heard the all-too-familiar sound of gunshots and swords, accompanied with a metallic sound which Tsuna cannot define (A/N: *cough*Tonfa*cough*). "Are they having a fight in school?" Tsuna wondered as he followed the sound and found himself in the middle of what seemed like a heated battle between twelve people, save the girl who was clutching desperately to a trident. "Hiii?" Tsuna's eyes widened and all fights seemed to stop.

* * *

><p>"Who is that girl to the extreme!" Tsuna winced at the level of volume the silver-haired teen was using. "She seems new to the extreme!" Tsuna was somewhat pissed at the guy for calling him a girl but still, it is reasonable since they were complete strangers and he IS wearing a wig and girl's clothing.<p>

"Hmph, I shall bite that herbivore to death for ruining the match..." Tsuna blinked in confusion and jumped to one side, avoiding getting hit in the face by a tonfa. "_So that's what I've been hearing..." _Tsuna did a cartwheel and escaped death once more.

_"_Uishishishi, the prince wants to punish the intruder too." a blonde teen spoke from the other side and seemed to produce knives out of nowhere. Tsuna just stared at the knives and swiftly dodged them all, compared to Reborn's training this was nothing.

"Bel-senpai, you missed your target~ That's a first..." Tsuna's eyes widened as three knives protruded through the caribbean green haired boy's huge frog hat but sighed in relief when he saw that the boy just started to whine, "Bel-senpai, it hurts please stop..." Tsuna sweatdropped at the monotone voice he was using.

"Maa maa, I'm sure she has a valid reason for interrupting our spar like that..." Tsuna smiled brightly at the tanned boy, who felt like he had just seen an angel's smile.

"Kufufufu, sushi boy's got a point, plus it's about time we ended the match anyway, my beloved sister is scared out of her wits..." Tsuna took one look at the pineapple styled hair and stifled a giggle, failing miserably.

"Oi, scum... how dare you intrude my match with those garbage." It wasn't a question, Tsuna noticed and sighed inwardly as he skipped out of the way to avoid getting hit by two bullets that were very clearly aimed for his head.

"VOIIIIII, Boss cut it out! You are missing her!" Tsuna simply stared at the man with long silver hair and caused him to blush.

"Squ-chan's right boss, it'll just be a waste of your bullets since they aren't hitting her~" Tsuna had to giggle at the man's girly tone and dodged another two bullets aimed for his chest.

"Boss..." a man with piercings on his left eyebrow and lower lip murmured as he stared admirably at the man who was currently busy with shooting Tsuna to care.

"Yare yare (A/N: Something similar to Oh boy), and it was just getting interesting too..." Tsuna decided to unmute himself at that moment.

"Ano... gomenasai (A/N: Sorry), I'm new here so I didn't know you were doing this on a regular basis..." The twelve people stared at Tsuna, "_How the heck does she remain so calm?" _That was the only thought going through their minds. "My name is Tsunako Yukimura, please take care of me from today onwards!" Tsuna smiled cutely and caused everyone present to blush.


	2. Cloud and Mist guardians: Found

**Me: This is gonna be so interesting~**

**Tsuna: ruining my pride or cursing my parents?**

**Me: I said I was sorry!**

**Tsuna: ...Fine whatever...**

**Me: ,,^_^,,**

**Tsuna: Kim-san doesn't own KHR and never will...**

**Me: ...Tch... **

**Tsuna: Enjoy the story **

* * *

><p>"JYUUDAIME!" Tsuna simply took two steps forward and narrowly missed Gokudera's death hug. "Jyuudaime, where have you been? I've been so worried!" Tsuna was about to explain when a very pissed raven-haired teen came charging towards the brunette. "Jyuudaime, look out!" Tsuna simply jumped up high and used Hibari's head as base and did a cartwheel before landing gracefully behind Hibari.<p>

"Seriously, is fighting all these people think about?" Tsuna groaned as he avoided all the attacks that the raven-haired teen threw at him. Gokudera was throwing verbal insults at the teenager and was about to throw a stick of dynamite at him when Tsuna stopped him. "Don't, Gokudera Hayato, if you dare throw that stick of explosive at this guy, I will personally wring your neck!" Tsuna threatened and was not fazed when Gokudera dropped to his knees and begged for forgiveness. Tsuna sighed in relief and stopped Gokudera from committing suicide. The raven-haired teen stopped fighting and stared at the pair.

"Jyuudaime, you're too kind! I'm a pathetic excuse of a right hand man, I don't deserve your kindness!" Tsuna sweatdropped and tried to stop Gokudera from bowing again.

"Mou, Gokudera!" Tsuna sighed once more and gave Gokudera a flick on the forehead. "If you don't stop this, I won't forgive you!" Tsuna pouted childishly and cutely(A/N: ...Please note that whenever Tsuna does something cute, the males present would blush slightly if not heavily), Gokudera blushed and quickly stopped bowing, he opened his mouth to apologize again but was silenced by Tsuna's glare. "Gokudera..." said right hand man clamped his mouth shut and smiled sheepishly. Tsuna returned it with a ridiculously cute smile and caused every single male present at that time to blush furiously.

"Herbivore..." Tsuna raised an eyebrow and stared at the raven haired teen in confusion.

"Pardon?" Tsuna tilted his head to one side and faced the tonfa-wielder with a very confused expression. "What's your name?" Tsuna asked randomly.

"...Hibari, Hibari Kyouya, Disciplinary Committee chairman.." Tsuna nodded and took out a small chain that was hanging from his satchel. It held five rings, one of which was glowing a faint purple, it was the cloud ring. Tsuna unhooked the chain and pulled out the ring carefully before he gave it to the raven-haired teen.

"Hibari Kyouya, I hereby declare you to be my cloud guardian..." Tsuna murmured quietly as he closed his eyes and a spiral of purple dying will flames surrounded the two teens. After a moment, the flames died down and Tsuna opened his eyes, Hibari was bewildered by what he saw. Instead of chocolate brown orbs, bright amber eyes filled with determination and power stared straight at the prefect, as if monitoring the skylark's every move.

"Hnn... interesting..." Hibari muttered and Tsuna huffed at that. "The herbivore is actually a carnivore..."

"Seriously..." Tsuna's voice was deep and velvet-like, it slowly died off to a girly pitch when the dying will flame flickered away. "Where do you get you food chain insults..." Tsuna just sighed once more and slid the ring on Hibari's middle finger gingerly. "And it's Tsunako... not herbivore, carnivore OR Omnivore!" Tsuna 'hmphed' and walked away from the prefect, towards the pair of twins, ignoring every stare directed to him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you alright?" Tsuna asked kindly, the indigo haired girl nodded weakly and gave a weak, albeit shy smile. Tsuna reached into his pocket and pulled out a band-aid, he brushed the loose strands of hair away from the forehead and placed the plaster on the girl's bleeding forehead. "There... all better..." Tsuna smiled happily and caused the indigo haired girl to blush. <em>"No-one has ever been this kind to me before<em>..."

"Kufufufu, well, it seems that my dear little sister has found a friend..." Tsuna shifted his attention to the pineapple styled hair man and bit his tongue to hold in his laughter. His face turned serious however when he noticed a particular ring on the chain glowing a sky blue. He stared at the ring for a moment before he handed it to the girl and extended his hand to both the man and girl.

"Hold my hand..." Tsuna smiled when the man took it without question and Tsuna closed his eyes once more, "Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro I hereby declare you to be my mist guardian..." a small ring of sky blue flames shaped into the form of mist, surrounded the three people.

"Oya? (A/N: Something to do with oh my?) Mist guardian? How did you know we were illusionists?" Mukuro asked as he smirked a little. Tsuna stared at him for a brief moment and cocked his head to one side, a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Pardon? Illusionists?" Tsuna asked, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he tried to remember the role of the mist guardian, "_Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Family's true form intangible with visions of deceit. _Was it?_"_ Tsuna recited uncertainly, before he was brutally kicked in the head by a certain sun acrobaleno. "GEH! Reborn!"

"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsunako. Haven't been lagging behind with studies and fighting, have you?" The sadistic tutor asked as he tipped his orange-striped fedora to hide his smirk that was oh-so-obviously directed at our favorite cross-dressing little Vongola the tenth. "Because you should know the consequences if you are, right?" Tsuna gulped and nodded slowly.

"...Run ten rounds around Namimori, spar with Basil until completely exhausted and *gulp* eat Bianchi's poisoned cake... whole..." Gokudera paled at the mention of his sister's name and instinctively, a hand flew to his stomach. Tsuna shuddered at the thought of having to eat Bianchi's poison cake again, Reborn simply smirked as everyone present simply gapped at the shivering brunette.

"_... What did this girl do to deserve such a sadistic and cruel tutor?" _Were the one thought echoing through the crowd's minds. (A/N: And I mean everyone including Hibari)


	3. Sun and Rain guardians: Found

**Me: Konna ni mo Tooku ne futari wa kiteshima te... **

**Tsuna: 0_0ll Kim-san?**

**Me: Kimi wa warou sekai ga suki de...**

**Tsuna: She's gone bonkers...**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Tsuna: Er... Haru's gone bonkers?**

**Me: Wasn't she always bonkers? **

**Tsuna: I meant in this chapter...**

**Me: 0w0 not my problem?**

**Tsuna: ... Kim-san doesn't own anything... except for the original characters that might come out in future chapters...**

**Me: Sure~**

* * *

><p>"Oh! That's some EXTREME punishments!" Tsuna flinched as a ring on the chain started to grow hotter by the second. Heck, there were even burns on Tsuna's poor hand!<p>

"Sasagawa Ryohei shall hereby be my sun guardian..." Tsuna muttered as he tossed the ring towards the VERY hyperactive teen who caught it flawlessly. Sun flames burst out of the ring and engulfed the energetic teen, who was startled at first but relaxed soon after since he had seen this happen to Mukuro and Hibari. "So, Reborn why are you here?" Tsuna questioned the sun acrobaleno who simply frowned in reply.

"... Ninth wants you to find your guardians AND a mate..." Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that.

"That's it?" Tsuna placed his hands on his hips, making him look like a teacher demanding homework from a student. "Reborn, there's something you're not telling me..."

"... Your mate has to marry you out of love not force, Tsunako... you have to find that person in three years time, but Ninth might not be able to live that long ..." Tsuna's eyes widened considerably since they were already wide to begin with.

"N-No way... Timoteo ouji-sama's going to die?" Tsuna's mouth was hung open with horror, Reborn 'Tched' and pulled down his fedora so he won't see Tsuna crying; he hated it when Tsuna cried, it tore him apart. "No... no... t-this is h-happening too fast for me to handle!" Tsuna screeched as he clutched his head and drew small beads of blood.

"Tsunako... I have more bad news... " Tsuna turned to face Reborn with a pained expression, his eyes were filled with tears that he was trying to hold back, "Your... your parents are... **dead**..." That did it, Tsuna's eyes went blank and he could not think straight.

"M-mama and P-papa?" Tsuna stammered as he struggled to get up. "H-how? w-why?" Tsuna stared blankly at his tutor who looked as lost as he was. Iemitsu, Tsuna's father, had promised him that they would be flying back to Japan within this week, Tsuna's mother, Nana, was so excited that she cannot stop squealing and talking. Tsuna had to spend a total of three hours just to calm her down, and now Reborn had just announced them to be dead? This cannot be!

"Their plane exploded just before they reached the airport... there were no survivors..." Tsuna's eyes were hollow and all the males present felt their hearts hurt. Tsuna fell to his knees and tears rolled down his cheeks as he started to breathe heavily, clutching desperately to the small container that he wore around his neck, it was currently concealed by his school uniform. He knew he had to take his medicine later, or else a very suffocating round of pain is going to occur later but he just cannot clear his thoughts. "Tsunako! Take your medicine now!" Reborn ordered as he noticed Tsuna having difficulty breathing, the said brunette did not do what he ordered, however, but just continued to struggle with breathing.

"Gokudera! Get Tsuna's medicine now!" The said silver-haired teen just stared at the baby, whose bangs had shadowed his eyes, incredulously.

"Jyuudaime hasn't got any type of medicine with him!" Gokudera stubbornly proclaimed, Reborn pointed his Leon gun at the stubborn teen who flinched but stood his ground.

"He wears it around his neck, now get it out before Tsuna dies!" Gokudera was stunned and searched his beloved boss's body, much to the other male's horror, before he found the container. "Good, now give it to Tsuna NOW!" Gokudera winced at the level of volume Reborn had used to make his point shown, before he popped two blue pills into Tsuna's mouth who swallowed them instinctively.

"ARRGGHHH!" Tsuna screamed as the pills started to take effect.

* * *

><p>Gokudera widened his eyes as Tsuna fell to the floor and curled up into a ball, screaming as the pills caused him unseen harm. "Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime, what happened?" Gokudera questioned as the brunette continued to scream in agony.<p>

Every one crowded around Tsuna, their faces showed concern and worry for the screaming brunette, heck, even Hibari showed concern!

"Tsuna never did mention this to you, right?" Reborn sighed as his student finally stopped screaming and had fallen asleep on Hibari's lap, it was a really cute sight since Tsuna's knees were brought to his chest and his hands, curled into small fists that were laid on top of one another, were pressed towards his chest. Hibari would've smiled but he couldn't bring himself to smile at the tense atmosphere that was enveloping the group. "He has a very special case of Asthma, traumatizing sights or news triggers attacks and some of them are fatal..." Gokudera almost fainted from shock, Yamamoto tensed visibly, Ryohei stopped talking, Mukuro wasn't smiling, Chrome had a VERY worried look on her face for her new friend and Hibari was shocked beyond words, though he did a very good job in concealing it. The rest of the group just stared at the brunette like he was a new addition to the zoo.

"Mama... papa... " Tsuna whimpered and he curled himself into a tighter ball, Gokudera stroked Tsuna's hair and the brunette smiled slightly.

"Oh and by the way, Tsuna's a boy..." The group stared at the toddler and had to bite their tongues from shrieking 'EH!' (A/N: Save Hibari who smirked...) The once-sleeping brunette stirred a little but went back to sleep when Hibari patted his head soothingly, Gokudera sulked in jealousy, Yamamoto was trying his hardest to process everything like Ryohei, Mukuro smirked slightly, Chrome smiled a little and the rest just sighed in relief. "I'll be going now but take care of Tsunayoshi for me, okay? Old habits do die hard..." Reborn smirked as he turned to walk away stopping as he remembered something.

"Oh and Yamamoto Takeshi, catch!" Reborn hurled the ring at Yamamoto who caught it, flustered.

"Yamamoto is hereby my rain guardian..." Tsuna mumbled in his sleep and rain flames engulfed the tanned teenager. When it died down and Yamamoto had only one thing to say, "Sugei (A/N: Wow)..."


	4. Thank you

**Me: Whee~**

**Tsuna: What are you so happy about?**

**Me: Hmm? Oh, Choir's going to Hong Kong!**

**Tsuna: Wow! That's nice~**

**Me: Unfortunately, I will have to study for my Mid year Exams so I might not be updating for a while...**

**Tsuna: Aww... **

**Me: I know you'll miss Hibari the most though...**

**Tsuna: W-what a-a-are you talking a-about?**

**Me: Oh nothing~**

**Tsuna: Enjoy the story and Kim-san doesn't own anything...**

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span>

I woke up and found myself in an elegant room furnished with vintage furniture. I am currently sitting on a four poster bed that had maroon bed covers with vine-like patterns on it, the clock on the nightstand next to the bed said it was '4:30am'. I yawned a little before I decided to take a shower, opening the dresser parallel to the bed, I found what I wanted and headed for the bathroom which was right beside the dresser.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked myself as the warm water drenched my skin, the container had felt a little lighter when I wore it around my neck after I showered. "That's strange, I don't remember taking any medicine?" I thought as I put on my favorite orange hoodie that had a '27' on my left chest. A white skirt that stopped before my knees and a pair of orange sneakers completed my outfit, I grabbed my I-pod nano and headed out of the door.

End of POV

* * *

><p>Gokudera woke up with a strange feeling in his chest, something bad is going to happen today. He quickly got dressed, seeing it was a sunday he decided to dress casually, and ended up in a black jacket over a white tank top, blue jeans that had chains attached to them and white sneakers. Rings adorned his fingers but there was only one ring that Gokudera had considered precious, the storm guardian ring of the Vongola. The said teen quickly bolted out the door in search of his beloved boss.<p>

Tsuna caressed the white lily delicately, he had a nagging feeling that he had to do something but the peacefulness of the gardens soothes him and he didn't feel like going anywhere. "_Konna ni mo tooku te, Futari wa kiteshima a te..." _Tsuna sang softly as he remembered how his mother used to sing this lullaby to him. "_Ano koro no.."_

_"Osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne , Kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de ..." _Tsuna turned around to find himself face to face with Hibari who was waiting patiently for Tsuna to sing the next line.

"_Soba ni itai soredake ," _Tsuna was a little surprised that Hibari knew this song but decided to sing along anyway.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni ..." <em>Hibari surprised himself when he sang the line together with the omnivore and found out how nice their voices mixed together.

"_Time goes by_  
><em>toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo<br>nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo  
>sono te wo totte omoi dasu yo<br>itsumo kimi no soba de..." _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Jyuudaime!" Gokudera's voice rang out before Hibari could sing the next verse, Hibari twitched irritably before he gave Tsuna a peck on the forehead, causing the brunette to blush different shades of red. The skylark smirked before he left an utterly shocked and embarresed brunette in the gardens. "Jyuudaime! Are you unhurt?" Gokudera screamed as he examined his beloved Boss.

"Yes... I am unhurt... by the way, do you know what happened yesterday?" Tsuna asked his self-proclaimed right hand man, who stiffened a little. "Gokudera-kun?" The silver-haired teen flinched when Tsuna laid a hand on his arm, "Are you alright?" The storm guardian nodded and placed a fake smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Come on, let's go get some breakfast..." Gokudera pulled Tsuna towards the cafeteria, the brunette saw that what he asked has made the silver-haired teen feel uncomfortable so he made it a point to find out what happened. He didn't have to wait long though, for when they arrived at the cafeteria, the news were broadcasting what had happened at the airport.

"An explosion had just occurred in Narita airport, no survivors were found, however Two were recognised as Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana..." Gokudera tried to shield Tsuna's ears but it was too late the damage was done and Tsuna fainted out of shock.

"Boss!" Chrome's voice could be heard as the violet haired girl ran to where her friend lay unconscious. "Boss..." The brunette was breathing normally, which was a relief, but tears where leaking out of the closed eyes, making it hard for Gokudera to believe that Tsuna could not have heard anything.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you just tell me?" Tsuna demanded as Gokudera guiltily looked away. "So that's why my container felt lighter..." Tsuna sighed and patted Gokudera on the head. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry..." Gokudera looked up with tears in his eyes, Tsuna wrapped his arms around his storm guardian's shoulders and gave him an assuring hug.<p>

"Jyuudaime, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm a pathetic excuse as a right hand man..." Gokudera murmured, Tsuna patted his storm guardian on the back, assuring him that everything is alright. "I'm really very sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."Gokudera kept apologizing and Tsuna hated to hear him apologize since he didn't do anything wrong, so he did the one thing he thought was best. Tsuna slapped Gokudera on both cheeks, H.A.R.D.

"J-Jyuudaime?" Gokudera stared, baffled as he touched one of his red cheeks.

"Stop apologizing for something you didn't do! Gokudera-kun, please... just stop blaming yourself... don't put yourself down anymore... please..." Tsuna begged as he sunk to his knees, tears unconsciously leaking out of his chocolate brown orbs. Gokudera was stunned at first, but his eyes softened and he kneeled to Tsuna's level and gave him a warm smile.

"As you wish, Jyuudaime..." Tsuna's eyes widened before he smiled warmly through his tears.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun..."


	5. Tonno

**Me: Introducing... Ryuuzaki!**

**Ryuuzaki: Yo!**

**Me: He is one of my OCs that I shall be using in this Fanfic's Author's corner!**

**Ryuuzaki: Hope you'll take care of me!**

**Me: Tsuna, do you wanna say something?**

**Tsuna: Not exactly, only that Ryuuzaki looks kinda cool...**

**Hibari: Omnivore... *death aura brews***

**Tsuna: Kyouya! *Jumps into Hibari's arms, ignoring the death aura***

**Hibari: ... *smiles slightly and death aura dies off***

**Tsuna: *giggles cutely***

**Me: Argh, get a room!**

**Ryuuzaki: KHR does not belong to Kim-san, and Tsuna belongs to Hibari...**

**Tsuna: H-Hey! *blushes***

**Hibari: I like that Herbivore... *smirks***

* * *

><p>"Oi, Scum..." Tsuna tensed at the new nickname he somehow manage to obtain without asking. "I have something to say to you..." Tsuna nodded as he squirmed in his seat, obviously due to his discomfort as a very dangerous aura was emitting from this scarred face man, currently they were in Xanxus's room, after a very vague introduction about Tsuna's real name the said man literally dragged Tsuna into his room. "<em>Tonno..." (AN: Italian for Tuna.. not sure if it's correct though...)_ Tsuna blinked once, twice, thrice before his eyes widened. Only one group and one group only knew his childhood nickname, the Varia.

"Xan-nii?" Tsuna whispered in disbelief and happiness. The scarred man's eyes softened and he yanked the brunette out of his seat, pulling him into a bone-crushing (A/N: Literally, Xanxus is too strong for his own good...-_-ll ) hug. Tears welled up in the brunette's eyes, not only because of the fact that Xanxus had broken a rib, as he hugged the Varia leader.

"Tonno... Where have you been?" Xanxus immediately demanded from the brunette as soon as they broke apart. The brunette avoided eye contact with the tanned man, "And, why the F**k is your hair brown?" Tsuna giggled slightly, knowing that if the almighty Varia leader was found fussing over a weak and pathetic teen's hair, his reputation would be thourghingly soiled.

"U-Um... Reborn 'accidentally' spilled brown paint on my hair... so I just dyed it brown..." Tsuna gave a small shrug before he answered the next question. "I moved to Tokyo... Xan-nii, Reborn said it would be good for me to move far away from..." The brunette trailed off as he remembered what had happened in Italy.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p>"Mama! Papa! Look! It's Xan-nii, Squ-nii, Luss-nii, Bel-san, Mam-nii and Levi-nii!" A cute, five year-old blonde squirmed out of his father's arms and ran towards the group as fast as his little feet could carry him, tripping a little and getting caught by Belphegor. He was dressed in a green hoodie that his his hands and showed only the tips of his fingers and beige shorts followed by knee-length socks and brown penny loafers.<p>

"Uishishishi, Tonno should be more careful. The prince won't always be around to save the day you know?" Tsuna giggled cutely and hugged the blonde, who let out another 'Uishishishi' before he hugged the blonde back.

"Tsu tsu/ Tonno/VOOOIII TONNO/ Tonno.../ Tsu-san!" came five voices from behind Belphegor. Tsuna broke free from the blonde's grasp and tackled the other five, giggling contentedly.

"Taadaima! (A/N: I'm home) Xan-nii, Squ-nii, Luss-nii, Mam-nii, Levi-nii!" Tsuna squeaked as he snuggled into Xanxus's chest.

"Tsu Tsu, next time you go overseas be sure to tell Luss-nii okay? Squ-nii went on a rampage because he couldn't find you in your house!" Tsuna giggled once more and nodded.

"Hai, Luss-nii, Gomenasai (A/N: I'm sorry) I made you all worry again..." Tsuna apologized cutely, Squalo was finding it hard to stay mad at the ridiculously cute blonde so he ruffled his gravity-defying hair making it even more messy than it already was.

"Voi, it's fine as long as you tell us next time..." Squalo muttered and was rewarded with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"Hai, Squ-nii!" Tsuna squealed happily as the silver-haired teen just ruffled his hair once more. Mammon just sighed and settled himself on the brunette's head as Tsuna held Xanxus's and Bel's hands. "Minna wa aishiteru! (A/N: I love everyone)" The Varia blushed slightly and Bel just let out an "Uishishishishi...' before he answered the brunette for everyone.

"We all love you too..." Tsuna smiled contentedly when they arrived in front of their room. Xanxus went in and lifted the brunette onto the bed that Tsuna was supposed to be sleeping on, the blonde obediently slipped under the thick blankets and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p><em>*Two months later...*<em>

* * *

><p>"Xan-nii! Squ-nii! Mam-nii! Bel-nii! Luss-nii! Levi-nii!" Tsuna screamed, struggling to get away from the iron grip the man in black suits had on him. "Help!" The varia was under attack by a rival Familigia who heard that the tenth generation Vongola Boss was residing there. Currently, the Varia were fighting furiously with the Cielo Familigia's members.<p>

"Tonno/Tsu tsu/ TONNO/Tsu-san!" came the reply as Tsuna was dragged into a van.

"Don't come any nearer!" The man that held Tsuna hostage yelled, as he pointed a black pistol at the young boss's head. Tears could be seen rolling down Tsuna's cheeks as he clamped his eyes shut. "Or the Brat dies!" Tsuna felt the pistol's trigger move ever so slightly and shut his eyes even tighter.

"Tonno!" Xanxus yelled as Tsuna was harshly flung into the van and the vehicle drove away at the speed of light.

"Xan-nii..." Tsuna cried silently as he clutched the pink stuffed rabbit that Xanxus had given him two days before.

* * *

><p>"Talk, you worthless piece of shit!" The woman in a white lab coat slapped Tsuna again, sending him to his knees. "Are you or are you not the Vongola Tenth generation boss?" Tsuna just stared blankly at the woman, he was chained to the wall and was not given any food for three days. "TALK!" Tsuna was kicked in the gut and blood was coughed out from the blonde's throat.<p>

"Crap like you shouldn't even be involved in the Mafia..." The woman muttered as she cleaned the blood on her boots. "Torture him until he speaks!" Tsuna's eyes widened as the two guards came towards him and sunk a knife into his wrist, crimson liquid flowed out and the blonde toddler cried out in pain. The torture didn't last long though as the door to the room practically broke down, revealing Tsuna's beloved 'brothers'.

"Xan-nii..." Tsuna managed to croak out, smiling weakly before he fainted out of exhaustion, pain and hunger. Xanxus took one glance at the blonde and his eyes widened in shock, Tsuna was wearing a white dress that had long sleeves and no collars, to be exact it was clothing that human 'guinea pigs' wear. Deep cuts and purple bruises on Tsuna's creamy white skin only served to fuel Xanxus's anger even more and the scarred teen fired continuosly at the woman along with the two guards, instantly killing them.

Mammon, Levi and Lussuria broke the chains that held Tsuna prisoner and Belphegor carefully scooped up the unconscious toddler. Squalo dragged his boss away from disfiguring the corpses bodies anymore, to say that Xanxus was enraged would be an understatement.

Tsuna slept for three whole days, his body was examined by Lussuria, who had a sun attribute ring that had healing abilities, and what he was shocked him. Tsuna's body was filled with scars, bruises and cuts, there was even a mark that seemed to be a lovebite. "Tsu tsu, I'm sorry..." Lussuria sobbed as he found that he couldn't heal the scars.


	6. Special classes: Aces

**Ryuuzaki: Hmm?**

**Me: where's the pineapple freak?**

**Mukuro: I'm right here you know...**

**Me: HOEE! **

**Mukuro: Kufufufu... I want to get back to staring at cute photos of Tsunayoshi so would you please tell me what you need from me?**

**Me: Yes... You're going to be in this Fanfic too!**

**Mukuro: And I should be happy why?**

**Me: Because you get to flirt with Tsuna!**

**Tsuna: EHHHH!**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu... I accept**

**Tsuna: MUKURO!**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu... Kimberly does not own KHR and never will...**

**Me: Tch... Pineapple bastard...**

* * *

><p>Tsuna awoke three days later, however it wasn't the same Tsuna the Varia knew and loved. He would get these breathing problems if he so much hears the word 'Cielo' and it would be two agonizing hours before the blonde boy would be able to regain his breath. "I'm fine, really!" Tsuna had protested when Reborn asked if he needed a doctor's note to not attend school. (AN: Tsuna used to live in Italy before he moved to Japan)

Until one day, Tsuna was getting bullied as usual but suddenly he felt his breathing hitch as one of the bullies snickered, "Maybe we should surrender you to the Cielo familigia." Tsuna's attack went unnoticed by the bullies and he even coughed up blood. Xanxus happened to be passing by that day and Squalo had to stop his boss from going bonkers on the six year olds.

"Xan-nii, Squ-nii..." Tsuna whispered as Squalo picked up the heavily injured blonde (A/N: One of the bullies went too far and Tsuna's wounds reopened...), Xanxus cursed in Italian and immediately summoned for Lussuria. Tsuna caught a fever the following day and showed no signs of getting better, even Reborn was worried. Lussuria healed him with all he could but Tsuna still showed no signs of recovery.

Doctor Shamal tried to treat him with one of his mosquitos, only to get literally kicked out of the mansion because he tried to rape the blonde toddler. "I was only touching him!" Was Shamal's protests as he was very harshly kicked out of the Varia headquarters.

It was Mammon who found the cure, apparently Verde had been in the vicinity and Mammon sought his help. Verde agreed on the condition that Mammon would consider his offer to join his quest in achieving a way to break the arcrobaleno curse. He forced Tsuna to take a pair of blue pills and Tsuna's fever immediately subsided, however there was a catch. "Everytime he takes the medicine, the effect of the medicine would grow stronger and there might be enormous amounts of pain involved. So if he continues to take this medicine, he might die..." Mammon had to restrain himself from wringing the lightning arcrobaleno's neck.

Tsuna, however, thanked the scientist and kept taking the medicine despite the Varia's protests. "Don't worry, Tsu-kun is strong!" Tsuna confidently stated and the Varia knew it was true, Tsuna had the best fighting skills in all of Italy, heck, he even beat the Varia.

* * *

><p>"Reborn, tell me again why are we moving?" Tsuna asked for the third time that day, Tsuna was eight years-old that time and he wasn't getting many attacks. But that didn't mean he didn't get attacks.<p>

"It's for your own good Tsunayoshi... If you stay in Italy, you'll only end up getting hunted down again..." Reborn never admitted it openly but he was VERY worried for the blonde's health since Tsuna was born sick in the first place. "Oh and you will not speak of this to Xanxus or any of the Varia." Reborn instructed sternly, albeit gently. Tsuna nodded and went to his room to study.

"Gomen... Xan-nii, Luss-nii, Squ-nii, Mam-nii, Levi-nii and Bel-nii..." Tsuna apologized silently as he stared at the familiar scenary around the airport. "I'm gonna miss you all..."

* * *

><p>*Flashback over*<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled as he wrapped his arms around the scarred man, who hugged back on reflex. "I missed you tons, Xan-nii..." Tsuna whispered as the Varia team leader tightened his hold on Tsuna's waist.<p>

"Me too, Tonno..." Xanxus whispered, voice husky and hoarse as if he had been crying. "Me too..." Tsuna smiled and they stayed this way until Lussuria came knocking on the door saying something about Tuna fishes and cruel leaders.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip to first day of school!<strong>

"Jyuudaime!" Said brunette halted in his steps and turned around, waist length auburn hair flying in the wind as chocolate brown orbs brightened when he caught sight of the silver-haired bomber, he had changed into his girl's school uniform and his right-hand man had to use all his willpower just not to stare.

"Gokudera-kun, Ohayo! Let's eat lunch together, okay?" Tsuna smiled cutely and Gokudera nodded enthusiastically. "I made asparaguses wrapped in smoked bacon today! Oh, and your favorite onigiri!" Tsuna announced as Gokudera chuckled and ruffled his hair a bit, it was the most casual thing he would ever do for Tsuna.

"Ah, Jyuudaime! We're in the same class!" Gokudera pointed excitedly at the names on a gold plated sign. Tsuna sweatdropped, _That must've been expensive..._ Tsuna thought as he read the label above the list of names.

"SCA?" Tsuna questioned as an almost visible question mark hovered above his head.

"Special Classes Aces..." a voice behind Tsuna growled and the brunette turned around to find Hibari staring at him.

"Ah, Hibari-san! Ohayo-gozaimas!" Tsuna half bowed to his senior and turned back to the notice board, "Sasagawa Ryohei eighth place, Yamamoto Takeshi seventh place, Chrome Dokuro sixth place, Rokudo Mukuro fifth place, Hibari Kyouya fourth place, Enma Kozato third place, Gokudera Hayato second place, Nishimura Tsunako first place..." Tsuna trailed off as he stared at the notice board, as if his name would magically disappear and he would end up in a normal class.

"Omnivore..." Tsuna flinched and turned around to see a very impressed Hibari, "Spar with me, after school at 5:30..." Tsuna wanted to reject the offer, but the prefect stalked off before the brunette even had a chance to open his mouth. Everyone present, excluding Gokudera, gapped at the 'female' who was oh-so-casually going towards the direction of her class.


	7. Artificial Smile

**Me: I feel sick... argh...**

**Tsuna: Is it just me or did Kim-san multiply into two...?**

**Me: I didn't, Tsuna *feels forehead* Uwah! HOT! HOT! HOT!**

**Tsuna: Gomen... I think I caught a fever...*staggers a bit before falling into Hibari's arms***

**Hibari: Tsunayoshi... **

**Tsuna: Hnn... *falls asleep***

**Me: Gotta... take... picture... *Falls into Jackie's arms***

**Jackie: Woah! Are you okay, Kim-san?**

**Me: Hehe... soft hair... *pats Jackie***

**Jackie: Kim-san doesn't own KHR... *blushes***

**Me: Jackie-kun... *faints***

* * *

><p>"Why am I always being targeted?" Tsuna asked himself as he squeezed the white stuffed rabbit, Xanxus gave it to him before he left his room since his last pink rabbit was torn to shreds by <em><strong>them.<strong>_

"Jyuudaime... are you alright? You look a little pale..." To tell you the truth, Tsuna caught a fever the day before they arrived in Japan. He didn't want his right-hand man to worry so he kept it from him, it worsened since he received an attack. "Jyuudaime?" Tsuna snapped out of his daze and smiled weakly at Gokudera, who heaved a sigh of relief, not noticing the brunette staggering slightly and flushed face.

First period was Homeroom, Tsuna settles on a comfy looking sofa (A/N: SCAs get certain privileges unlike normal students.) and starts to fall asleep. Usually Hibari would have bit anyone who dared sleep in class but this particular brunette was an exception. "So the spring festival is coming, anybody have any idea on what to do this year?" Yamamoto raised his hand, "Yes? Yamamoto-kun?"

"Haha, I was thinking maybe a cosplay cafe?" Yamamoto grinned, Tsuna stirred but showed no signs of waking up. Hibari simply nodded his approval when the teacher asked if everyone's alright with a cosplay cafe, Tsuna awoke and stared dazedly at the blurry image of the blackboard, '_Cosplay... Cafe?' _Were Tsuna's last thoughts before he fainted.

"Jyuudaime!" came Gokudera's voice but Tsuna could not hear it.

* * *

><p><span>Gokudera's POV<span>

I watched as my beloved bosses head hit the ground and I scrambled towards him, tripping a little. "Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime!" I heard myself scream. It was meaningless, Tenth has passed out. I quickly carried Tenth to the infirmary with the help of the stupid, fight-obsessed prefect.

Tenth awoke three hours later, he seemed a bit shaken but he was fine. "G-Gokudera-kun, G-Gomen..." I shook my head fervently and bowed waist low.

"It is my fault, Jyuudaime... I should have noticed it and prevented you from hurting yourself..." I apologized hurriedly, it was all my fault... if I had noticed it earlier...

"Gokudera-kun... I'm fine so please stop blaming yourself again?" The tenth is always the kindest to me, I smiled weakly and nodded. Tenth let out a relieved sigh and fell back to sleep.

End of POV

* * *

><p>Tsuna was seated back in the classroom, he didn't want to lag behind his studies because a certain acrobaleno might actually kill him if he even dare to deprove even by a single mark. "So it's decided then? Hibari Kyouya, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro and Sasagawa Ryohei will be the waiters, Enma and Gokudera will be helping out in the kitchen, Tsunako Nishimura and Chrome Dokuro will be the waitresses..." Tsuna's jaw met the ground as he heard what was just announced.<p>

"Wait, WHAT!" Tsuna shrieked mentally, he was itching to kill the teacher but who could blame him? He IS currently a girl... "Gokudera-kun, you won't blow up the kitchen right?" Tsuna sweatdropped as Gokudera avoided eye contact, "How about I give you some tutoring in cooking?" Tsuna offered to be met with a very sparkly eyed Gokudera.

"Jyuudaime, I am honored!" Gokudera dropped to his knees and started worshipping Tsuna. "Your cooking skills are second to none!" It was true, Tsuna had always loved to cook, Nana taught him a few basic recipes and left him a book full of recipes he could try out on his own. Tsuna even took part in a competition and emerged as champion!

"G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna blushed cutely and giggled, before turning to Enma Kozato. "K-Kozart-san, will you like to join us?" The redhead stared at Tsuna for a minute and Tsuna shifted uncomfortably. "You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to!" Tsuna hurriedly added. Enma stopped staring and blinked before breaking out into one of his rare small smiles.

"S-Sure, I'll come..." Tsuna smiled brightly at the redhead and caused the poor teen to blush furiously.

"Okay! Swing by my house at...hmm... after school?" Tsuna stated sweetly before he picked up his bento, instructing Gokudera to stand up in the process. "Ah, I have spare aprons so don't worry!" Tsuna added quickly before he took Gokudera by the arm and headed out of the classroom, completely oblivious to the amount of students from the normal classes staring at him.

* * *

><p>"Haha, I hope you won't mind me standing here!" A certain tanned teen laughed, Tsuna shook his head indicating 'no' but Gokudera was already planting mine lands on the roof.<p>

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried, a little embarrassed at the over-protectiveness of his self-procl- I mean! his right-hand man. Gokudera growled at Yamamoto and stopped planting land-mines. "Mou, Gokudera-kun, you're too over-protective for your own good..." Tsuna mumbled picking up a fried egg roll. "Hai, have an egg roll!" Tsuna stuffed the morsel into Gokudera's mouth, preventing him from saying anything else.

"Haha, that looks nice! Can I have one too?" Tsuna nodded and picked up a octopus wiener, the baseball star opened his mouth and Tsuna gave the sausage to Yamamoto. "Haha! Gokudera wasn't kidding when he said your cooking is second to none!" Yamamoto complimented as he licked his lips. "Oh, did you choose a song yet?" Tsuna tilted his head to one side, confused.

"Well, you're supposed to be singing a song at the end of the Spring festival!" Tsuna's eyes widened, "Ah, you were chosen because Hibari said you were perfect for the job!" Tsuna animatedly face-palmed as he sweatdropped.

"...*sigh* Imitator..." Tsuna muttered.

"Sorry?" Yamamoto asked as he stopped rambling and turned to look at the brunette.

"Imitator... my song... " Tsuna said nervously, Imitator was a song his brothers, Dino and Giotto (A/N: Will be mentioned in near future chapters) had liked and Tsuna would sometimes play it to ease problems between the constantly-fighting duo. "I'll be singing Imitator..." Tsuna mumbled as he blushed a bright red.

Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna stared at the baseball star, asking one question that made the teen stiffen, "Yamamoto-san, why is your smile so artificial?" Tsuna asked innocently as the raven-haired teen's bangs shadowed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>IMPORTANT<span>**

**Vote to see the next chapter!**

**1) Yamamoto gets mad at Tsuna**

**2) Yamamoto keeps quiet**

**3) Yamamoto's fangirl barges in and challenges Tsuna**

**4) Yamamoto just laughs bitterly and tells Tsuna why...**

**I'm just experimenting, please review to vote! This'll probably go on for a few chapters so please bear with me! **


	8. Nosebleeds

**Ryuuzaki: Dude, the voting isn't helping you know?**

**Me: Yeah, so I've decided to make this the last time...**

**Jackie: Good decision, Kim-san!**

**Me: Aww, thanks!**

**Jackie: So which option had the most votes?**

**Me: Option number...**

****Drumroll****

**Me: 3!**

**Jackie: You owe me ten dollars, Ryuuzaki!**

**Me: You bet on three?**

**Jackie: Yup and Ryuuzaki bet on four!**

**Me: Haha, Okay I don't own anything so on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto-sama's smile is the most radiant in the whole of Japan!" Tsuna turned around to face a girl wearing an orange armband around her right sleeve. The letters on the armband read, 'Chairman'. "How dare you mock him! As chairman of the Yamamoto Fanclub I hereby sentence you to torture!" Tsuna sweatdropped and continued chewing on the onigiri as Gokudera just 'tched' and ignored them.<p>

"Um... but his smile-" A slap resounded on the roof as one of the minio- I mean! member of the fanclub smirked triumphly. Tsuna's cheek starts to redden and Gokudera saw that it might bruise.

"Y-YOU BITCH!" Gokudera shouted, Tsuna put his arm out to prevent Gokudera from lashing out at the girl.

"... Gokudera-kun, don't..." Tsuna silently pleaded as the said teen backed away. Tsuna then turned to the chairman, "That slap was completely unnecessary, I would have apologized if I knew what I said was wrong but his smile was really artificial-" Another slap was given to Tsuna's good cheek, Tsuna touched the turning-purple bruise and flinched when it stung.

"Tsunako!" Yamamoto cried as he noticed his new friend's cheek starting to briuse. "Are you alright?" Tsuna stared at Yamamoto blankly and smiled brightly.

"That's genuine! I'm glad, you're not as empty as I think..." Tsuna smiled once more before he was harshly pushed towards the edge of the roof. "!" Tsuna growled as he felt the girls corner him to the edge of the building, there weren't any railings yet because they were under construction and thus, nothing is standing in between Tsuna and his supposed impending doom.

Yamamoto's fangirls smirked evilly and one of them pushed Tsuna off the roof!

* * *

><p>"JYUUDAIME TSUNA!" Yamamoto and Gokudera both rushed to the edge and were stupidified by what they saw.

Tsuna had let gravity do it's duty before he jumped onto a windowsill and waved at his friends to show that he was alright. He grabbed a flagpole that was attached to the wall and swund himself up, next he used his two hands to do a handstand and pushed himself back up to the roof.

Yamamoto's fanclub's chairman's eyes widened and dropped to her knees for forgiveness. "And please allow us to be your fanclub too, Nishimura-hime!" Tsuna sweatdropped as Gokudera contemplated something and Yamamoto just smiled.

"Wait wait wait! I don't need a-" Tsuna begun but was cut off by Gokudera.

"Jyuudaime-hime!" Tsuna stared at Gokudera, bewildered. "That's what I'll be calling you from now on! Jyuudaime-hime!" Cue the sparkly eyes and tail wagging.

"E-Even Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna sighed and raised his hands in surrender, "Fine fine, Gokudera-kun can call me whatever he likes and the girls can be in my fanclub!" Tsuna sighed again and turned to Yamamoto. "Just because you don't have baseball anymore doesn't mean you won't have friends, Yamamoto-kun..." Tsuna smiled softly before he packed up the bento and started to leave, a group of fangirls and a very ecstatic Gokudera trailing behind him.

Yamamoto's bangs shadowed his eyes and he smiled geniunely, "Artificial, huh?" Yamamoto chuckled a bit before he raced down the steps to catch up with the brunette.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day<span>**

"No way, there is utterly NO WAY I am going to wear that!" Tsuna screamed as he tried to get away from the scary girls.

"Aww, c'mon Tsunako-chan, you're a girl too!" Tsuna sweatdropped and sighed as he took the uniform given to him.

"Don't laugh if it looks funny, okay?" Tsuna said cutely before he went into the changing rooms.

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime-hime Tsuna/ Tsunako-san!" Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome entered the room where the girls were previously trying to force Tsuna into a uniform.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Chrome-san, Enma-kun!" a voice called out from the changing rooms which were behind a long pink curtain that separated the classroom into two. The said trio turned to face Tsuna dressed in what seemed like a cross between a maid outfit and lolita.

A light pink choker with the initials '27' in silver was on Tsuna neck. The outfit consisted of a frilly white apron and a pink dress with peterpan collars. The hem of the dress and the sleeves had white lace on them, short gloves that were frilly on the ends had a light pink ribbon around them were on Tsuna's small hands and knee-high socks complete with pink heeled boots, accompanied by a headband with frills on it was Tsuna's dress code for the Festival. Gokudera had sparkly eyes and was rambling about how Tsuna would look good in everything.

Yamamoto stared at Tsuna for a moment before he chuckled and ruffled the brunette's auburn wig. Chrome complimented Tsuna on how he looked and Tsuna had to refrain himself from crying at that moment, since he IS a boy. Enma just smiled and Tsuna blushed cutely.

"Ah, Tsunako-san, your other costume is finished! Can you try it on to see if it fits?" Naomi Sakamoto asked as she poked her head out from a connecting classroom (A/N: Umm... all the classrooms are connected since it makes the school seem more interesting). Tsuna nodded and hurried towards the girl, the ends of the apron ribbon had bells on it which made a tinkling sound whenever Tsuna took a step.

"Ah, thank you..." Tsuna thanked the girl politely and headed to the changing rooms, again. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome waited patiently for Tsuna to finish changing. Chrome and Yamamoto had already tried on their costume, Gokudera's just waiting for his precious boss to tutor him in cooking. Enma was also waiting for Tsuna since he had to learn more about cooking.

"Guys, I'm done..." Everybody turned to look at the brunette and were lost for words when the teen walked out of the changing room, Gokudera had a major nosebleed, Yamamoto stopped his by slapping a hand on his nose, Chrome blushed and Enma almost fainted when he saw Tsuna.


	9. Brothers

**Me: ... I'm gonna have a hard time in future chapters...**

**Tsuna: ... You're the one who said you wanted that song...**

**Giotto: Hmm... **

**Me: Ah, Gio-chan how are the designs coming up? **

**Giotto: It's finished...**

**Me: *grabs piece of paper and smirks***

**Tsuna: *backs away slowly ***

**Me: Tsuna-chan~**

**Tsuna: *twitches and runs for dear life***

**Me: Tch... He got away... anyway, I don't own KHR blah blah blah on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna was dressed in a sleeveless white jacket, the collars were turned up and the hood which was on Tsuna's head at that moment, has rabbit ears on them, one ear was bent while the other is still erect. Gloves that exposed his slender fingers went up to his elbows, a belt and a silver chain was attached to the skirt that had the color of snow which stopped short before his knees, both were hanging loosely on the left side of the skirt. A pair of knee-length white boots were the footwear of the supposed costume and small silver wings were attached to the back of the boots. It was simple, yet it would capture the attention of many with Tsuna's innocent-looking face and feminine features.<p>

"T-Tsuna?" Yamamoto spluttered as he tried to stop the blood from rushing to his face and pouring out his nose. Tsuna tilted his head slightly and gave him a 'yes?' look, Yamamoto nearly died from the massive nosebleed he almost had. "I-Is that your costume?" Yamamoto asked, a very desperate attempt to distract himself from the brunette's looks. Enma had fainted a few seconds ago and Yamamoto was sure as hell that if he wasn't distracted he would follow soon after.

Tsuna shook his head, "It isn't finished yet... There's still a part of the costume they hadn't finished..." Tsuna smiled cutely and Yamamoto returned it. "Ah, it seems that they're done!" Tsuna exclaimed as Naomi went over towards Tsuna with something silver in her hands. They were wings and a pair of headphones!

"Why wings?" Tsuna pondered as he changed back into his school uniform. Yamamoto had left with a very-much unconscious Gokudera slung over his shoulder to the dorms and Chrome had taken Enma to the infirmary. The maid costume and 'angel' costume was in two separate bags, one pink and the other white so Tsuna won't get mixed up. Apparently, he was as muddle-headed as he was dense and would have definitely put on the wrong costume, Tsuna scratched his cheek sheepishly as he recalled the one time he almost set the house on fire because he forgot to turn off the stove (A/N: his cheeks didn't receive as much damage as he thought they had and healed faster than he expected). "Ah, it's going to be my birthday in a few weeks..." Tsuna reminded himself, shrugging indifferently.

"... I hope Giotto nii-san and Dino nii-san will visit me soon, they promised..." Tsuna smiled faintly as he recalled his two older brothers, Giotto is the boss of the Perla (A/N: italian for pearl if I'm not mistaken) familigia and Dino is the boss of the Chiavarone Familigia, both are equally busy trying to track down the assassins that were planning an attack on their beloved little brother.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere in Italy (AN: I'm too lazy to put in the specific area)  **

"Giotto, any luck?" A blond haired teen clad in a green jacket with brown linings and a red T-shirt complete with torn jeans from the obvious meetings with the grounds, entered an office that was elegantly furnished with rich furniture.

The said boss of the Perla familigia shook his head and banged his fists on the table in frustration, nearly breaking the finely made piece of wooden furniture. "I feel so useless right now, the assassins are out there planning a plot to kill my beloved little brother and yet, all I do is sign these damn paperwork that are supposed to be proposals of alliances!" Giotto grunted in obvious irritation as he ran a ran through his untamed wild blonde hair.

"Hmm... how about we go to Japan and protect him ourselves?" Dino suggested as Giotto stared at the 'Bucking horse' in bewilderment, "Timoteo ouji-sama has given us permission..." Giotto broke into a wide smile and he, along with Dino quickly went back to their respective chambers to pack for the long trip to Japan.

"Tsuna, wait for me..." Giotto whispered as he slammed his suitcase shut.

"I'll protect you..." Dino determinedly muttered under his breath as locked his suitcase and strode out the door. "So hang in there, okay? Tsuna..."

However, both were unmistakably as muddle-headed as their brunette brother as they both rushed to the airport without giving a glance to the Vongola's private jet that was sitting oh-so-conveniently on the roof of the building. Typical.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stepped out of the bathroom trying to tame his mess of a hair and was failing miserably. He squeaked in pain as he tried to loose a tangle in his hair, a long sleeved button-up shirt that reached his knees and black shorts were his sleeping attire for the night. Snuggling into the covers as he entwined his limbs around the huge white rabbit plush toy that his Xan-nii had given him, Tsuna fell asleep in a matter of minutes.<p>

Gokudera and Yamamoto made the fatal mistake of waking up Tsuna the next morning, the brunette's limbs were still latched onto the human-sized plush toy and the body arched a little, the covers which were on the brunette's small form before they were oh-so-brutally kicked out of the way were scattered around the sleeping teen making some sort of nest. The face displayed the innocence that of a five-year old's and small pink lips parted very slightly, even breathing and soft whimpers were the only sounds Tsuna made and it was probably the fact that the brunette held such innocence was what made Gokudera and Yamamoto suddenly feel so protective over the fragile, small and irresistibly cute teen.

"Jyuudaime, it's time to wake up..." Gokudera coaxed the brunette who whimpered a little when Yamamoto shook his shoulder gently. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and yawned cutely before he rubbed his cheek on the plush toy next to him, such a childish habit was unridable and Reborn felt no need to rid of such a cute habit. Tsuna trotted to the bathroom dragging the plush toy with him, yawning every five steps he took, and quietly closed the door shut. "Oi, baseball idiot are you sure you still want him in your gang?" Gokudera growled venomously at Yamamoto as the baseball player shrugged.

"Yeah, Tsuna's strength is needed if we want to win against the _**Cielo **_gang..." Yamamoto sighed and Tsuna came out as soon as Yamamoto finished his sentence, hair dripping wet and half-lidded eyes. Tsuna yawned again and stretched a bit before he started to stroll towards the door, still dragging the plush toy.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun what are you two waiting for? We need to go to the *yawn* home economics class so I can tutor Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna called sleepily as he smiled slightly, cuddling the plush toy as he tried to stifle a yawn. Both teens smiled back to the brunette and rushed to catch up with Tsuna, who giggled cutely as he cuddled the toy again.


	10. Too much sweets

**Me: I feel hyper today!**

**Ryuuzaki: *puts on battle armor* **

**Me: 0_0 what are you doing?**

**Ryuuzaki: I'm preparing myself for your... hyper-self...**

**Me: But hyper-self only lasts for one minute?**

**Ryuuzaki: And it's that one minute that I'm preparing myself for...**

**Me: -_- *goes into hyper-mode***

**Ryuuzaki: *gulp***

**Me: Ah, Ryuuzaki, how are you? It's been a long time since I've come out no? Do you like chocolate? I like chocolate, and sweets too though not marshmellows they make me sick *rambles on for one full hour***

**Ryuuzaki: I thought she said hyper-self only lasts one minute? 0_oll**

**Tsuna: Kim-san doesn't own KHR**

* * *

><p>Tsuna was trying to teach Gokudera and Enma how to make chocolate mousse. "Gokudera-kun, put the whipped cream in the refrigerator please! Ah, Enma-kun, you can stop stirring now!" Gokudera quickly refrigerated the cream and Enma massaged his sore arms from stirring the bowl of chocolate, butter and espresso for too long.<p>

"Jyuudaime, is the chocolate ready?" Gokudera asked as steam starts to form from the steaming pot of melted chocolate.

"Ah, Hai! Let it cool a little before we put in the yolks, okay?" Tsuna smiled brightly and cracked another egg onto the egg-separator thingy (A/N: I don't know what it's called). "Okay, that should do for now..." Tsuna headed towards the now-warm pot of melted chocolate and dabbed some chocolate on his bottom lip. "Hmm... yup it's cooled!" Tsuna declared happily and added in the egg yolks, completely oblivious of the look Gokudera and Enma were giving him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sixteen creampuffs, thirty cookies, thirteen cupcakes, eighteen apple pies, fifteen chocolate mousses and twenty strawberry shortcakes later...<span>**

"I think we made a little too much..." Tsuna sweatdropped as he stared at the pastries on the table before him. "How about we offer them to the class?" Tsuna suggested as he started to pack up some of the sweets. Gokudera and Enma nodded, starting to pack up some of the baked goodies too.

"Yamamoto-kun, here's some pastries! Hope you like them!" Tsuna smiled cutely as he handed a box of two cream-puffs, cookies and cupcakes to the tanned teen.

"Haha, thanks Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned happily as he took out a cookie and bit into it. "Yum, this is good!" Yamamoto laughed as the brunette blushed under his praise.

* * *

><p>"Sasagawa-san!" The boxer stopped his EXTREME jogging and turned around to find a brunette holding out a box of pastries, "Here's some pastries! Gokudera-kun, Enma-kun and I made a little too much to finish ourselves!"<p>

"OH! I EXTREMELY LOVE APPLE-PIE AND MY SISTER WOULD DEFINITELY APPRECIATE THE REST OF THE SWEETS! THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Tsuna sweatdropped at the volume Ryohei was using and bowed before he proceeded to leave when Ryohei shouted after him, "And please, call me 'Onii-san' to the EXTREME!" Tsuna's eyes widened a little before he smiled cutely at the boxer.

"Un, Onii-san!" Tsuna smiled again before he ran off to where he assumed he could find his mist guardians, leaving a blushing to the EXTREME Ryohei behind.

"He really reminds me of Kyoko..." Ryohei stared at the retreating form of the brunette before breaking out into a grin and muttering, "I'll definitely protect you..." under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Rokudo-san, Dokuro-san?" Tsuna peeked his head into the seemingly empty music room that is, before Mukuro appeared before him. "HIIIIIE!" Tsuna let out a girly shriek as the illusionist just 'kufufufu'ed. "R-Rokudo-san! Please don't startle me like that!" Tsuna whined as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Mukuro just smirked once more, causing Tsuna to sweatdrop.<p>

"Ah, boss! What business do you have here?" Chrome asked weakly as she stared at the Vongola heir.

"Ah, Chrome. Gokudera-kun, Enma-kun and I made too many pastries and I thought maybe, you would like some?" Chrome smiled slightly and accepted the box of sweets from the brunette, gladly.

"Thank you, boss, Mukuro onii-sama, Ken, Chikusa and I would definitely enjoy this..." Chrome smiled once more and Tsuna returned it before he said goodbye and strolled off to find a certain skylark.

"Kufufufu, the young Vongola is indeed interesting..." Mukuro smirked as he quietly closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile at the airport<span>**

"Giotto, let's hurry and get our bags." Dino quickly grabbed his suitcase on the conveyer belt and Giotto followed suit with his own luggage.

"Ah~ I miss Tsuna so much! I can't wait to see him again!" Giotto smiled as he pictured his darling little brother playing in the backyard of the Vongola mansion (A/N: Tsuna and his family, including Gokudera were living in the Vongola mansion before they moved to Namimori, Giotto and Dino were already sent to Italy for more training to be great bosses at that time so they rarely got to see their beloved sibling)

"Me too, Romario already got us a car and G booked a few hotel rooms at Namimori..." (A/N: Giotto and Dino's guardians were present too!) Dino dumped his suitcase in the trunk and Giotto did the same, albeit more gracefully.

"I wonder what Tsuna might be doing this moment..." Giotto murmured dreamily. Dino sweatdropped at this, only Tsuna and Tsuna only would be able to cause the boss of the Perla Familigia to slip into dreamland so easily.

* * *

><p>Tsuna scanned the empty library once more before he sighed, "I wonder where is Hibari-san..." Tsuna wondered as he strolled down the empty halls of the school.<p>

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~" A shrill voice snapped Tsuna out of his daydream, it was a tiny yellow bird.

"Ah, tori-san (A/N: Mr, birdie)! Do you know where Hibari-san is?" One thing that Tsuna knew about the prefect was that he loved the school so much that it could be considered as possessive as one would with a lover. The song that the bird was singing was the school's song and Tsuna guessed that Hibari could've taught the animal how to sing it.

"Omnivore, omnivore!" The bird flew towards the direction of the roof and Tsuna hurried to follow the little animal, "Omnivore, Carnivore!" The little bird chirped as he landed on the prefect's head.

"Ah, Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed as the prefect glanced down on the brunette. "A-ano, Gokudera-kun, Enma-kun and I made too many pastries... so I thought... eto... you might like some?" Tsuna laughed nervously and Hibari just continued to stare at the brunette.

"Omnivore, leave the box on the floor and sit down..." Hibari ordered the Vongola boss, Tsuna was confused but did as the prefect did anyway, sitting japanese-style with his legs folded neatly under his rear. What he didn't expect was for the prefect to lie down and use his lap as a make-shift pillow.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna stammered as the prefect glared at the brunette, who whimpered softly.

"Omnivore, if you dare move or make even a sound, be warned that you will be bitten to death." Hibari stated clearly and earned himself various nods from the brunette. The prefect smirked before he yawned and started to drift off to sleep, but not before he felt Tsuna play with the locks of his hair. Hibari smirked again before he drifted off into a peaceful and, for once, non-violent sleep.


	11. Imitator

**Me: ... Tsuna, I'm sorry...**

**Tsuna: *stares blankly at author***

**Me: I'm really sorry I didn't mean to eat the last cookie...**

**Tsuna: *shrugs indifferently* oh well, at least I'm having fun in this chapter...**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Ryuuzaki: Oi, Kim-san! I got another plate of cookies!**

**Me: Yay, Tsuna disclaimer please!**

**Tsuna: Kim-san does not own KHR!**

**Me: *gives Tsuna two cookies**

* * *

><p>"Tsunako-san! Table 7's orders are done!" Enma called from in the kitchen as he quickly placed the order on the tray and handed it to Tsuna, who gave him a smile and quickly disappeared behind the curtains. The spring festival has come and now, Tsuna is currently wearing the maid's costume and serving customers.<p>

"Hai, earl grey tea, cream soda, chocolate mousse and strawberry creampuff!" Tsuna smiled cutely as he laid the table with the ordered food and bowed briskly before running towards another table which was calling him, "Hello- Giotto nii-san? Dino nii-san?" Tsuna half-said and half-screamed in surprise. Dino and Giotto both gave Tsuna sheepish smiles before they proceeded to order what they wanted.

"Earl grey tea, strawberry shortcake and a slice of apple pie," Dino gave Tsuna a smile as the brunette hurried to jot down the order.

"Coffee, cookie and chocolate mousse..." Giotto smiled at Tsuna who returned it with a ridiculously happy and cute smile.

"Hai, please wait a while before your orders will be fulfilled, Onii-sama tachii (A/N: My brothers)" Tsuna skipped towards the kitchen and Gokudera quickly rushed to fulfill his precious Jyuudaime's order. "It's getting kind of crowded isn't it, Gokudera-kun?" The silver-haired teen nodded and handed Tsuna his order. "Giotto nii-san, Dino nii-san why are you here?" Tsuna asked as he set down the cups of tea and coffee.

"To see how our beloved little brother is doing! Timoteo ouji-sama told us about your enrollment here and the fact that you're dressed as a girl for protection..." Giotto immediately responded as Dino sipped his tea.

"Ah, please stay for my concert! You'll definitely enjoy it!" Tsuna set the final plates of food on the table before he bowed quickly before he ran off to get the order for another table.

"Tsuna's all grown up, isn't he?" Giotto mused as he bit into his cookie, Dino nodded his agreement.

"I wonder what song he'll be singing..." Dino wondered as he stabbed a piece of the strawberry shortcake before bringing it to his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Time skip to 6 o' clock (AN: The time when Tsuna's concert starts...)**

Tsuna hummed the melody quietly as he adjusted his wings and headphones for the fifth time, the boots that he had been presented with were cruelly chewed by a ferocious chihuahua so he was now wearing thigh-high white boots with no heels and white belts around the thigh-area.

"Okay, breathe in... breathe out..." Tsuna slowly chanted as he tried to calm himself. "Eeek, I feel so nervous! What if I mess up, it'll be so embarrassing..." Tsuna sighed for the third time that evening and visibly tensed when the stage hand knocked on his door.

"Tsunako-san, it'll be your turn next... can you come out, please?" Tsuna inhaled and exhaled agin before he opened the door and greeted Naomi with a smile.

"Thank you, Naomi-san... for the costume!" Tsuna smiled as he walked towards the stage. Naomi just smiled and followed Tsuna to the platform where the performers wait.

"Thank you, Soul-kun and Maka-san (A/N: Ehehe... I can't help but add them... XP), next we will have Tsunako Nishimura to sing us the song 'Imitator' composed by Kagamine Len!" The MC announced and Tuna took in a deep breath before he stepped onto the stage.

The brunette smiled at his audience and bowed before he accepted the microphone from the MC. "A-Ano... my name is Tsunako... hope you all will like this song!" Tsuna bowed again and he handed the microphone back to the MC before he nodded at Naomi who gave the 'OK' sign to the projection room where they started to play Tsuna's song. The crowd, mostly the boys, cheered as the music starts to play and quiets down when Tsuna parts his lips to sing.

* * *

><p><em>In this place untouched by light,<br>What shall I sing about?  
>Though I am but a toy imitating humans,<br>__am I not allowed to have a heart?_

* * *

><p>Tsuna's voice was so angelic that everyone present was mesmerized by the beautiful sound. Tsuna was also dancing (AN: .com/watch?v=0oQyWpTmoSs This is actually Len dancing but just imagine Tsuna as the singer), not allowing the crowd to tear their eyes away from the angelic display presented to them.

Dino and Giotto smiled, it was just like Tsuna to choose the song that they adored.

* * *

><p><em>Created from 1s and 0s<br>producing electronic music  
><em>_Is my voice reaching you?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback<span>**

_"Giotto nii, Dino nii what are your favorite songs?" A four year old Tsuna asked the sixteen year old Giotto and twelve year old Dino. _

_"Imitator!" Dino and Giotto chorused as they watch their little brother play with a pink butterfly that fluttered from flower to flower._

_"Is it hard to sing?" Tsuna asked cutely, his index finger on his lips and his head tilted to one side in curiosity. Dino and Giotto both shook their heads and Tsuna broke into a cute smile. "Then, I'll learn it!" _

* * *

><p><em>A puppet without a heart<br>the strings that yank me about  
>tangles all my emotions<br>and tears them apart... _

* * *

><p><em>"Tsuna!" Giotto and Dino both yelled as Xanxus strode into the living room with an unconscious brunette toddler in his arms. "Who did this to him?" Giotto snarled as he gently caressed the brunette's bruised cheeks. <em>

_"... Cielo..." Xanxus murmured and stroked the brunette's head ever-so-gently before he stood up and left._

_"They will pay for hurting our beloved Tsuna..." Giotto swore as Dino dropped a blanket over the sleeping toddler._

_"Un... I've decided to inherit the Chiavarone familigia, I'll only be doing it to protect Tsuna..." Dino clenched his fists and gently stroked Tsuna's cheek as Giotto had._

_"I'll inherit the Perla familigia... to protect my beloved little brother..." Giotto declared quietly before he left the room with Dino looking after Tsuna._

* * *

><p><em>[I'm breaking]<br>As much as I sing pretending to be human,  
><em>_although a heart is growing inside of me  
>This shapeless sadness,<br>won't fade and leave me be  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Did I sing it well? Giotto nii? Dino nii?" Tsuna asked the two teenagers enthusiastically as he waited eagerly for their responses.<em>

_"Uwah, Tsuna you sang it so well! You should be a singer!" Giotto exclaimed as he ruffled his little brother's hair, Dino nodded his agreement and did the same thing to his youngest sibling's mob of wild hair._

_"Next time, I'll get better and then, Giotto nii and Dino nii will be so touched that they'll cry!" Tsuna declared proudly, not noticing the sad looks his brothers were giving him._

_"Okay, next time you sing this... you'll definitely make us cry with your angelic voice, okay?"_

* * *

><p><em>Shoved into a little box<br>I bide my time  
>my head to my knees<br>Can you hear my shouts?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em> "Giotto nii! Dino nii! Don't leave yet! You promised, you promised you would listen!" Tsuna hastily wiped his tears away, "Fine, since you can't keep this promise, make me another one! And make sure you keep it this time!"<em>

_Giotto nodded and Dino hooked his pinky with Tsuna's tiny one, "We promise we'll come back to hear you sing..."_

_"It's a promise, okay?" Tsuna smiled through his tears._

* * *

><p><em>The song I bore is<br>overflowing with emotion,  
>I wish you could notice somehow, though it has no form.<br>[I'm alive]  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span> Flashback ends <span>**

"We rarely came back even though we promised him, right?" Giotto sighed, guiltily as he listened to the sweet voice of his little brother. Dino nodded and stared at Tsuna who was dancing as he sang the next verse.

"The omnivore can sing..." Hibari mumbled as he stood at the side of the stage listening to Tsuna's song, Hibird was nestling snugly in his hair and paying full attention to the brunette's song and dance.

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird chirped cutely as it flapped it's wings excitedly, the prefect smirked and went back to his office where the devious paperwork lies.

* * *

><p><em>In this place untouched by light,<br>I'll probably keep on singing  
>"I am here!" says the puppet with a heart<br>but he's still trapped in a cage  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime-hime has the voice of a thousand angels!" cue sparkly eyes and puppy tail along with the ears. Yamamoto sweatdropped as he listened to Tsuna's song, Gokudera was rambling about how beautiful his Jyuudaime-hime's voice was and how hard he was praying for the safety of Tsuna virginity.<p>

Enma smiled as he watched Tsuna, the brunette was smiling so brightly that it could fight on par with the sun. "Tsunako-san seems like she's having fun..." Enma mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Someday I'd like to sing as a human<br>I want to give my heart a voice  
>Though I know my wish is unfulfilled<br>I believe, and continue to sing  
><em>

* * *

><p>True to Enma's words, Tsuna was really having a blast. This was the first time in a few months that he was able to relax completely and not have to worry about assassins. The brunette had to deal with constant attacks and assassins when he and Gokudera were still in Italy, it made him feel like an endangered animal since the Varia and Gokudera were constantly protecting him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In this place untouched by light,<br>What shall I sing about?  
>Though I am but a toy, imitating humans<br>Am I allowed to have a heart?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ooh! That's some EXTREME singing, Tsunako!" Ryohei yelled energetically, truth be told, he actually has a tiny crush on the brunette. Knowing that the person he likes is a person of the same gender scares him, but he's a true man and he would always follow his heart even though they always give him the wrong answers to his tests. (AN: 0 and below)

"I hope I'll be able to protect him..." Ryohei whispered as he watched the brunette dance.

* * *

><p><em>As much as I sing pretending to be human<br>although a heart is growing within me  
>I still have yet to have a form<br>But if it's for your sake, I'll keep singing  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mukuro 'kufufufu'ed and looked at the faces of Tsuna's guardians, each had different emotions displayed on their faces but one emotion could be seen clearly in their eyes for the brunette on stage; love.<p>

"Kufufufu, looks like I'll be having tough competition to win the boss's heart..." Mukuro smirked and watched as Tsuna panted a little to catch his breath. Small beads of sweat rolled down from his face and limbs, a small smile adorned his face and Tsuna gave a small bow before he walked briskly backstage.


	12. Lambo, the unwanted child

**Me: I failed as a writer...**

**Tsuna: ... It's just this one time...**

**Me: *Cries***

**Tsuna: Ah, gomen...**

**Giotto: *sweatdrops* Tsunayoshi-kun, offer her this...**

**Tsuna: *offers chocolate***

**Me: *stops crying and eats chocolate***

**Tsuna: 0_0**

**Giotto: Kim-san doesn't own KHR...**

**Tsuna: On with the story?**

* * *

><p><span>Time skip to next day<span>

"Jyuudaime, would like some tea?" Tsuna shook his head and smiled at his right-hand man.

"I'm good, Gokudera-kun, I think you'd better go back to your seat..." Tsuna and his guardians are currently on a bus that was heading for Hokkaido, Reborn suggested this since it was a one-week holiday. There was one thing that bothered Tsuna though, he wasn't required to disguise as a girl so he was able to wear boys clothes. "I wonder why Reborn would want me to wear boys clothing today..." Tsuna murmured to himself as he silently gazed at the passing scenery.

A sleeveless white hoodie with a '27' with orange font imprinted behind, beige shorts with a small chain hanging loosely at his right side, white sneakers and ankle length socks were Tsuna attire. Hibari was seated next to the brunette reading a book that Tsuna highly doubted had nothing related to the school, Mukuro was seated behind Tsuna beside Chrome. Gokudera was seated across Chrome and Yamamoto is next to him, Ryohei was snoring away in front of Yamamoto and Reborn was seated next to the boxer, an animated bubble coming out of his nose. The Varia and Tsuna's brothers were on a different bus that is just behind them.

"I wonder where's Lambo..." Tsuna wondered inwardly, Lambo is his five-year old brother, he was adopted by Nana and Iemitsu before they died in the airplane explosion. Lambo is supposedly still at the Bovino headquarters waiting for his new parents to arrive and pick him up. "Reborn! We have to head for the Bovino headquarters! Lambo's still there, isn't he?" Tsuna suddenly yelled as his tutor turned to look at him.

"Dame-Tsuna, did you forget where we are headed to?" Tsuna blinked once, twice then thrice before something finally clicked in his brain, the Bovino familigia are temporarily stationed at Japan, Hokkaido!

"Reborn, did you do this on purpose?" Tsuna stared disbelievingly at the tutor as the bus pulled to a stop. The sun acrobaleno just smirked as he stood up to alight the bus, Tsuna followed quickly as he wanted to get Lambo out of his hell as soon as possible.

"Dame-Tsuna, as much as I hate to say this... but you must go alone..." Reborn tilted his fedora down so no-one would see his eyes that clearly displayed the emotion helplessness and sadness. Tsuna just nodded and checked his pockets for his X-gloves, they were present along with dying will pills, his medicine was hanging in a small blue container around his neck. Tsuna smiled assuringly at Reborn and quickly ran towards the Bovino headquarters.

* * *

><p>"Reborn-san, why did you let Jyuudaime go by himself?" Gokudera asked as soon as Tsuna was out of an earshot.<p>

"Because, Smoking bomb Hayato, if anyone of you were to go... it would just end in a disaster..." All the guardians tensed visibly, including Hibari. "Think about it, Hibari would bite anyone he sees to death and that will probably result in the Bovino familigia breaking their alliances with the Vongola, Hayato, Mukuro and Ryohei would probably do the same to the Bovino familigia too. Chrome and Yamamoto might've been a good choice but the Bovino familigia has a secret weapon that they wouldn't hesitate to use..." Reborn trailed off, and the conversation ended there.

Chrome entwined her fingers together and started to pray for her boss's safety. "Boss..." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Tsuna strolled towards the Bovino meeting room and was greeted by a sight that revolted him to no end. There, underneath the Bovino familigia's boss's foot, was five-year old Lambo's face, his cow print jumper was torn and exposed the toddler's skin that had bruises or cuts that don't seem to be made a long time ago. "You...bastard!" Tsuna screamed as he quickly scooped up the poor toddler.<p>

"V-Vongola tenth!" The boss squeaked in surprise and started to sweat bullets. "W-W-What brings you here?" Tsuna glared at the boss and declared in a voice that was thickly layered with disgust.

"The Bovino familigia is ally of the Vongola no longer, the boss along with his guardians will be severely punished for abusing a toddler..." Tsuna glared long and hard at the leader before he strolled out of the room, Lambo sobbing silently in his arms. A Bovino member was enraged by what Tsuna just said and pulled out a pistol, firing recklessly. Two bullet's grazed Tsuna's right arm and one, his cheek, his left leg was bleeding profusely from the bullet that went through.

Tsuna winced from the pain everytime he took a step but managed to go into hyper dying will mode and propelled himself to where Reborn and his guardians were waiting. "JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera screamed as Tsuna crashed in front of them. Ryohei quickly took out his sun guardian ring, during the short time that Tsuna was gone Reborn had taught him how to heal injuries with his sun flame.

"Heal to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled as he started to heal Tsuna wounds only to be stopped by the brunette.

"N-No, t-treat Lambo fir-st..." Tsuna gasped as pain shot up his left leg, "I can h-hold on f-for a while longer, just... please heal Lambo first..." Tsuna pleaded, tears rolling down his grazed cheek. Ryohei hesitated before he started to treat the toddler's bruises and cuts, Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Tsuna wounds were getting tended to by the medics that had arrived just after Ryohei healed all of Lambo's injuries. His injuries were healing so fast it seemed like a miracle, Tsuna patted the toddler's head as he slept on the bed in the hotel.<p>

"Haru ni saku hana, natsu hirogarusora yo..." Tsuna sang as Lambo squirmed in his sleep, a nightmare attacking his dreams. "kokoro no naka ni, kizamarete kira meku, asa ni furu ame..." Lambo started to stop squirming and started to breathe evenly. "Mado o tozasu hi ni mo, mune ni a fureru... Hikari wa kuno no ue..." Tsuna smiled softly as Lambo smiled contentedly in his sleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier..." Tsuna kissed Lambo's forehead and patted his head once more before he stood up to leave, only to be stopped by a suddenly fully awake Lambo who grabbed the hem of his T-shirt.

"M-Mama, don't leave..." Lambo whimpered and started to cry, Tsuna stopped in his tracks and turned around before giving the small child a hug.

"I'm really very sorry I didn't come earlier..." Tsuna murmured as the small Toddler drifted back to sleep.


	13. A day of fun?

**Me: Okay! I'm gonna work harder!**

**Tsuna: For your literature or fanfiction writing?**

**Me: Erm... both!**

**Tsuna: I guessed that much =_=**

**Me: Ehehe...**

**Tsuna: Why does lambo have to suffer?**

**Me: It wasn't intentional plus, he has you now right? To treat him like the toddler he is..**

**Tsuna: Yeah, i guess... Kim-san doesn't own KHR...**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"... Reborn, where are we?" Tsuna asked as a frightened Lambo clung to his dress. Tsuna was currently dressed in a baby pink pinafore over a white blouse with a flamingo pink ribbon around his neck, pink mary-janes and white above-ankle socks adorned his feet. His auburn wig had pink headband attached to it. In short, he looked unbelievably cute.<p>

"We are at Mafia Land, to let Lambo experience fun... the mafia way..." Tsuna paled at that thought and quickly scooped up the toddler, hugging him protectively. "Relax Dame-Tsuna, I was just joking!" Reborn chuckled as Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief.

"Mama, what's an amusement park?" Lambo asked as he tilted his head to one side cutely. "Is it something that can be eaten?" Tsuna shook his head and explained that amusement parks are for entertainment. "Can we have crepes, cake and ice-cream?" Lambo's face brightened and Tsuna giggled as he agreed. "Yay! I'm gonna eat lots!"

"Ah, Lambo don't run!" Tsuna chased after the energetic five year-old, leaving Reborn and his guardians to recollect themselves since most of them are currently having major nosebleeds (A/N: Reborn and Hibari's just blushing and Chrome is unaffected).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Teacups<span>**

"Mama, let's sit in the purple one!" Lambo squealed in delight, Tsuna nodded and allowed Lambo to lead him towards the purple cup. Ryohei and Yamamoto sat with Tsuna and Lambo in the purple cup, Gokudera, Reborn, Hibari and Mukuro were in the red cup, Chrome was standing at the sidelines. "Ryohei ojii-san, spin it faster!" Lambo yelled, laughing his head off. Tsuna paled a little but put on a brave front as Ryohei EXTREMELY spun the cup.

"Onii-san, not too much please..." Tsuna clung onto the handles for dear life while Yamamoto was laughing and well, enjoying the ride. "Argh, my head hurts..." Tsuna clutched his throbbing head and tried to get up.

"Haha, Ryohei-senpai, I think you overdid it a little..." Yamamoto sweatdropped as he supported the brunette who was currently trying to gain his balance.

"Sorry, Nishimura!" Ryohei apologized as Yamamoto guided Tsuna to a bench, the brunette shook his head and looked down to the toddler.

"Lambo, did you have fun?" Tsuna smiled brightly as the five year-old nodded his head excitedly. "Ah, where's Reborn and the others?" Tsuna glanced around, looking for Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn and Gokudera. They had mysteriously disappeared and Tsuna was starting to get worried.

"Haha! They said they had to 'take out the trash' but they'll be joining us for dinner!" Yamamoto laughed, Tsuna blinked and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Reborn and the other guys<span>**

"Oi! Pineapple freak, you find him yet?" Gokudera yelled as he threw his rocket bombs at the Bovino familigia's members. Mukuro was simply swinging his trident and stabbing anyone unlucky enough to come within a three foot radius, occasionally creating terrible illusions that you most definitely wouldn't want to know about.

"Kufufufu, he's on the fifth floor underneath his table, shaking terribly I might add..." Mukuro smirked as he stabbed the last member in his path.

"Oi, Hibari let's go!" Gokudera screamed as he and the skylark charged up the stairs.

"Oya, why take the stairs when there's an elevator?" Mukuro smirked again before stepping into the elevator with Reborn. (A/N: I can't help it! XD)

"Bastard..." Gokudera growled as Mukuro just smiled innocently, a scary thing. "Tell us about the damn elevator earlier, you... PINEAPPLE!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Drop tower<span>**

"L-Lambo, are you sure about this?" Tsuna asked as he paled at the sight of the ten-story high Drop tower.

"Mama, you don't have to go if you don't want to you know?" Lambo smiled as Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief. "Mama doesn't like heights don't you?" Tsuna smiled weakly and patted the toddler on the head, Yamamoto and Ryohei sat on either side of the five year old.

After twenty turns, Lambo finally had enough and started to feel hungry. "Mama, I want crepes!" Tsuna smiled and picked up the toddler before walking towards the crepes stall.

"Chocolate banana and vanilla crepes please!" Tsuna picked the flavors before he turned to Ryohei and Yamamoto, "Do you guys want anything?"

"Hmm... chocolate crepe for me and Ryohei-senpai!" Yamamoto chuckled as Chrome went up to help Tsuna with the food.

"I wonder how Master Pao pao is doing with the Bovino jerks..." Ryohei wondered out loud, luckily Tsuna had gone off to find some grape juice for Lambo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bovino Headquarters<span>**

"Tch, and here I thought you would make a good ally for the Vongola..." Gokudera spat on the now-deceased Bovino familigia's boss. "Jyuudaime-hime did the right thing when he severed ties with the Bovino familigia." Hibari started heading for the exit, followed by Mukuro, Reborn then Gokudera.

"Let's go, Tsuna's waiting..." Reborn smiled and Mukuro, Hibari and Gokudera all broke into a grin. (A/N: Hibari's smile should be considered as a smirk though)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vongola Headquarters<span>**

"Ah! Lambo, wait a while okay? The omelettes are almost ready!" The five year-old nodded and obediently went back to playing video games with Ryohei. "I wonder where's Reborn and the others..." Tsuna thought as he decorated the omelettes with ketchup, each one with names. "Yamamoto, onii-san, La-" Tsuna was suddenly tackled by the toddler and fell to the ground. "L-Lambo? What's wrong?"

"P-P-P-P-P-P" Tsuna raised an eyebrow as the toddler continued to tremble. "PINEAPPLE MONSTER!" Tsuna blinked at the sudden outburst before he giggled softly. The giggles soon turned into chuckles and that turned into laughter as Tsuna clutched his sides.

"Hahahahahahahaha, L-Lambo, M-Mukuro-san.. *giggle* isn't a pineapple m-m-monster *Chuckle*" Tsuna giggled as he picked up the whimpering toddler. "Now, apologize..." Lambo looked up to Tsuna and then to Mukuro before he apologized quietly and hid his face in Tsuna's neck.

"Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, your _son _does have very vulgar language..." Mukuro smirked but the vein on his forehead said otherwise. Tsuna sweatdropped and called everyone to the dining table for dinner, "Ah, and where were you all this whole afternoon?" Tsuna asked as he wiped some ketchup off of Lambo's face.

Mukuro choked on his food, Hibari did a spit take on poor Yamamoto, Reborn's spoon halted halfway to his lips and Gokudera slammed his head on the table mumbling something about protecting Tsuna's purity. Tsuna sweatdropped and resumed feeding Lambo, after concluding that they had a secret that they aren't comfortable to share with him.


	14. Lambo's dreams

**IMPORTANT!**

**Me: Ehehe... I forgot to post this on the previous chapter...**

**Tsuna: Careless...**

**Me: *smile twitches* Okay! Please take your votes while I murder a certain tuna fish...**

**Tsuna: *gulps***

**1) Tsuna is torn between choosing to stay at the Mafia school and endanger his friends or to leave for Italy and join forces with his ex-company, The Milliefieore cop. to defeat the Cielo familigia**

**2) Lambo gets kidnapped and Tsuna goes ballistic, Hibari and Mukuro try to comfort Tsuna, the chapter might end with Tsuna killing someone though...**

**3) Tsuna gets a very serious attack and his family finds out about his past with the Cielo familigia (A/N: Tsuna _might_ be absent after the chapter if you choose this option.) **

**4) Tsuna gets kidnapped and his family goes into a panic, Hibari and Mukuro especially. **

**5) Giotto's guardians and the Varia suddenly gets kidnapped and all of them return with demons possessing them, all with the intent on killing Tsuna. **

**Me: Sorry if they are all very... sadistic! It isn't intentional... Hideki-san, Ryuu-san! This chapter is a birthday present from me! XD **

* * *

><p>"Ah, Lambo! Wake up, wake up!" The toddler's eyes snapped open, green apple orbs met caramel chocolate ones. "It's okay Lambo, I won't leave you okay?" Tsuna smiled as tears started to well up in the five year-old's eyes.<p>

"Mama! Mama, mama, mama, mama!" Lambo chanted again and again, clutching onto Tsuna's sky blue dress shirt tightly, sobbing uncontrollably and wetting the piece of clothing.

"Shh, it's okay... I won't leave you... shh.." Tsuna cooed as he embraced the bawling toddler. This has continued for five days straight, Lambo would scream as he experienced the nightmares and Tsuna would wake the toddler up, triggering a fit of sobs that lasted for hours before the five year-old would finally fall asleep in Tsuna's arms.

"Mama..." Lambo mumbled in his sleep and snuggled into his 'mother's' arms. Tsuna gave a small smile before he started to fall asleep on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime-hime, have you been sleeping at all?" Gokudera asked worriedly as he caught sight of his boss yawning during classes, it was lunch time and Tsuna was currently feeding Lambo some octopus sausages. Lambo had followed Tsuna to school once and the teacher had allowed the toddler to stay on the condition that he doesn't make too much noise.<p>

Tsuna just smiled weakly and nodded, stifling another yawn as he popped a fried egg roll into his mouth. "I'm fine, Gokudera-kun don't worry about me okay?" Tsuna assured the silver haired teen as Lambo tugged at his dress for more food. Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged a worried look but decided to leave it as it is since it won't change the stubborn brunette's mind anyway.

"Nishimura! Solve this equation!" Tsuna blinked and yawned cutely before he proceeded to answer the question.

"x=9, y=4..." Tsuna mumbled sleepily and tried to stifle another yawn, failing miserably. Lambo glanced guiltily at his 'mama', who gave him a sleepy smile before he sat back down. "Lambo don't blame yourself okay?" Tsuna whispered as the toddler's eyes welled up with tears.

Lambo sniffled and nodded, Tsuna smiled softly and patted the five year-old on the head before he turned his attention back to the teacher.

* * *

><p>"Xan-nii, why are you here?" Tsuna asked as he stared at his 'brother'. "Is something wrong?" Tsuna tilted his head to one side, "Well, in any case you must be hungry, come in!" Tsuna opened the door wider before he quickly walked to the kitchen to prepare some food. Xanxus walked into the two story apartment they call a dormitory, the smell of home-made meals and lavender (AN: Presumably Tsuna's shampoo) was present.

"Mama, is-" Lambo halted in his steps when he saw the group of people in the kitchen. Belphegor is helping Tsuna with watching the miso soup, Mammon's just sitting on Tsuna's head, Xanxus is playing with the glass of wine in his hand, Squalo was yelling at Levi for something he did, Lussuria is helping Tsuna to set the table and the brunette is trying to stop Squalo from slicing Levi's head off.

Lambo squeaked and ran towards Tsuna, latching himself to the brunette's leg. "M-Mama! Wh-Who are these s-s-scary people?" Lambo stuttered, Tsuna sweatdropped and picked up the near-tears toddler.

"Lambo, this is Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, Belphegor and Mammon, my brothers..." Tsuna introduced and Lambo stopped crying, proceeding to suck on his left index finger. "Dinners almost ready so why don't you go call Gokudera-kun and the others, okay?" Lambo nodded obediently before he toddled out of the kitchen.

"Tonno... who was that?" Tsuna smiled as Xanxus turned to face him. "Is he the Bovino brat that you've been telling me about?" Tsuna nodded, "Why's he calling you his mother?" Tsuna just shrugged and resumed cooking.

* * *

><p>"Mama, where's papa?" Tsuna choked on his rice, Gokudera dropped his chopsticks, Yamamoto sweatdropped and tried to calm Tsuna down, Hibari did a spit-take on Xanxus who looked plain shocked, Squalo and Ryohei both choked on a piece of salmon at the same time, Mukuro laughed his creepy laugh, Mammon and Belphegor both smirked, Levi was dumbfounded and Chrome blushed.<p>

"W-What made you think of that?" Tsuna stammered as he finally swallowed the chunk of rice down his throat. Lambo looked down guiltily, "Pineapple monster told me about it..." Tsuna's bangs shadowed his eyes and a very menacing aura was directed straight at Mukuro. "Mukuro-san~?" Tsuna smiled sweetly, his bangs still shadowing his eyes though not as dark.

"Yes? Tsunayoshi-kun?" The brunette marched to Mukuro's seat and dragged him out of the kitchen. Gokudera and Xanxus smirked as they knew exactly what would happen to the indigo haired teen. A girlish shriek could be heard outside and when Tsuna came back Mukuro's entire being was burnt a very pretty black (A/N: Sorry Mukuro fans! This doesn't mean Mukuro doesn't get a chance or anything! I swear!).

"Lambo, Papa is on a holiday so you might not be seeing him for a while..." Tsuna explained as he smiled at the naive toddler, who nodded in understanding. "And, Mukuro, mention anything indecent to Lambo and you'll regret it for life..." Mukuro shivered and nodded shakily, Tsuna can be very scary if he wanted to...

* * *

><p>"Mama... Papa will come home soon right?" Lambo asked innocently as Tsuna buttoned up his cow-print pyjamas. "Papa will be nice to Lambo and mama, right?" Tsuna smiled brightly and hugged the toddler.<p>

"Yeah... Papa will be back soon and he'll definitely be very good to Lambo, okay?" Lambo nodded and yawned. That night, Lambo's dreams were filled with happy images of him, his papa and his mama, his papa's face was covered but Lambo didn't mind since this Papa was treating his mama and him very well. (A/N: The Bovino Familigia's boss is Lambo's father and mistreated both Lambo and his wife so terribly that Lambo's mother died two years after she gave birth to him)


	15. Kidnapped again

**Me: And the results from voting is...**

***drumroll***

**Tsuna: 4!**

**Me: KHR doesn't belong to me...**

**Ryuuzaki: On with the story!**

* * *

><p>It was merely 4:00a.m before a hand covered Tsuna's mouth and hurled him into a van. Lambo was still asleep when his 'mama' was kidnapped and continued to do so until Gokudera barged into the room and greeted his 'Jyuudaime-hime' a very good morning.<p>

"Asshole cow! Where's Jyuudaime-hime?" Gokudera demanded as a very groggy Lambo got up from his small bed that was positioned next to his mama's.

"Mama? Isn't mama here?" Lambo yawned lazily, he turned around to face his mama's bed only to find the sleeping figure on it, gone. "W-Where's mama?" Lambo almost yelled and scrambled out of his bed. Gokudera then noticed a note lying innocently on the bedside table, he unfolded it clumsily and started to read as Lambo started to panic.

"Vongola Decimo is in our hands, surrender yourselves at sundown by today or he'll be toast -Cielo Familigia boss, Hanazawa Takuto..." Gokudera's eyes widened and he snatched up the hysterical five year-old toddler, along with some of Lambo's clothing before he made a mad dash for the Vongola headquarters that sits on the top of Namimori hill-top. "Yamamoto!" Gokudera shrieked as he stopped by the sushi bar where the baseball lover is living in. The tanned teen was sitting at a table doing some homework when he heard Gokudera yell, he even called him by his name, which was rare to the point when he would almost never mention it.

"Jyuudaime-hime's kidnapped!" Gokudera screamed as he grabbed Yamamoto by the collar and dragged him to the base after he gave the now wailing Lambo to the rain guardian. The tanned teen's eyes widened and he parted his lips to ask something but Gokudera answered the unspoken questioned as if he had anticipated it. "The Cielo bastards did it!"

* * *

><p>"... What do you want from me?" Tsuna wheezed, his hands were chained together to the wall and he was dressed in nothing but his nightwear. The brunette is currently experiencing, yet another, rare attack. Tsuna is unable to take his medicine since the chains prevented him to do so, pain rippled through his chest and made it painful for him to even breathe.<p>

"I have nothing against you, it's Boss's orders to have you under surveillance and torture you until your pathetic guardians come to save you..." The guard murmured, the brunette didn't answer, in fact he just fell asleep against the wall. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" The guard yelled as he stabbed Tsuna in the arm with his spear, immediately drawing blood and a howl of pain from the frail teen. "Hmph! I'm going for my break!" The guard declared as he haughtily strode out the door and left behind a whimpering brunette on the floor, with a rapidly bleeding arm to deal with.

"Nngh... Gah..." Tsuna panted as pain shot through his arm, the wound was pretty deep. "Gokudera-kun's going to freak out again..." The brunette curled into a ball and fell asleep, ignoring the stinging pain in his arm and the soreness of his body, from the torture.

* * *

><p>"We MUST save Jyuudaime-hime, NOW!" Gokudera demanded, Reborn nodded and started to come up with a battle plan with Tsuna's guardians, The Varia, The perla familigia and the chiavarone familigia.<p>

"Okay... here's the plan..." Reborn relayed the instructions carefully, if even a small mistake is made, the plan could backfire so everyone listened intently.

* * *

><p>Tsuna whimpered as the new guard kicked him again and again, the maniacal smile on his face. "Take this you crappy Vongola!" the guard maniacally laughed as another kick was delivered to Tsuna's stomach and right arm, where he had been stabbed.<p>

"Gyah!" Tsuna screamed as pain rippled through his arm, fresh blood oozing from the wound. "Please! Stop it!" Tsuna pleaded as the pain intensified, the guard paid no heed to Tsuna's pleas and continued to kick the injured arm. (A/N: Hibari and Mukuro will definitely murder this guy...)

"Uishishishi, the prince has come to reclaim what is his!" The guard froze his actions and shakily turned around to meet three very pissed off storm guardians of the Varia, the Vongola and the perla familigia. "Uishishishishishi, prepare for pain you lowlife pheasant!" Belphegor smirked and threw three knives, one hit the guard on the forehead, another hit the heart and the last hit the neck. Gokudera shoved a stick of dynamite down his throat and G, well, let's just say that the guard has been reduced to nothing except ashes.

"Fake-prince, you shouldn't take away my spotlight like that..." A teal haired teen stepped into view, he was wearing the Varia uniform and had a ridiculously large frog head on his head. "Ah..." The teen muttered as Belphegor casually flicked a knife into his back, Tsuna would have freaked out then but the brunette had already passed out from pain.

"Jyuudaime-hime!" Gokudera yelled as he broke the chains that bound his beloved boss to the wall. The brunette was breathing heavily, a sign that his attack was still present, bruises of all sizes covered the frail body of the Vongola Tenth. "I'm sorry, I let them hurt you again..." Gokudera hugged the brunette tightly, Belphegor gently pried the arms away from the unconscious brunette and carried Tsuna bridal-style.

* * *

><p>"Well, that takes care of that..." Reborn let out a satisfied smirk at the amount of corpses surrounding them, most of them so disfigured their own mother's probably won't even be able to recognise them, not that they will be anyway. Xanxus grunted and pocketed his guns, the rest of the guardians followed soon after.<p>

"Tsu tsu!" Lussuria cried out in horror as he saw the limp body in Belphegor's arms. The brunette's arm was bleeding profusely and colour was draining from his cheeks, the flamboyant man quickly released his box weapon as Belphegor gently laid the brunette on the floor. Giotto was horrified as he saw his little brother's arm bleeding like there was no tomorrow, Dino caressed his grother's face gently and the brunette flinched a little.

"Tsuna..." Dino whispered sadly, he let out a sigh of relief as the bleeding finally stopped and the wound slowly closed. "I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you again..." Dino gritted his teeth, Giotto's bangs covered his face and he punched the nearby wall in frustration. Chrome watched the wound close and gripped her boss's hand tightly, the colour has returned to his cheeks but the brunette still showed no signs of waking up.

"Boss?" Chrome whispered, a frown appearing on her face. Lussuria took one look at the brunette and announced that Tsu tsu was currently in a coma. Mukuro and Hibari appeared, covered in blood when they heard Lussuria say that Tsuna was in a coma.

"Why?" Hibari hissed as he grabbed the flamboyant man by the collar and glared with all his might, the sun guardian of the Varia didn't even flinch and answered him.

"He didn't take his medicine when an attack occured and since he has been taking the medicine whenever there was an attack, his body is not used to the pain and gave in temporarily, the medicine's effects not only cause him pain but it also causes the pain of the attacks to double everytime Tsu tsu takes it..." Lussuria explained as he cast a devastated look onto the brunette. Hibari growled and lowered the flamboyant man, he then proceeded to push a stray strand of hair away from the brunette's face.

"... Tsunayoshi..." Hibari whispered as he gazed at the sleeping face of the Vongola tenth.


	16. Choker

**Me: Dude, what the heck are you doing?**

**Tsuna: Eating... why?**

**Me: *raises eyebrow* All of these?**

**Tsuna: Yeah, well... It would be impolite if I were to throw these away wouldn't it?**

**Me: Yeah... sure...*Stares at the mountain of chocolates* But still are you sure you can finish these all by yourself?**

**Tsuna: Yeah... I think... Kim-san doesn't own KHR**

**Me: On with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vongola Base infirmary (Five days later)<span>**

"Tsunayoshi, you had better wake up soon or I'll keep invading your dreams..." Mukuro threatened and the unconscious brunette's finger moved slightly as if in protest. "Kufufufu..." Gokudera came in with a bouquet of pink roses and Yamamoto with Tsuna's stuffed toy, Tsuna's favorites, and the mist guardian quickly jumped out the window to avoid getting exploded by the overprotective right hand man of the Vongola Tenth.

"Jyuudaime-hime..." Gokudera sighed as his boss's eyes remained closed but what he failed to see was the fluttering of eyelids as the silver haired teen had his back on the brunette when he was putting the flowers into the vase.

"Nnngh..." Tsuna moaned as he squinted at the bright sunlight that greeted his chocolate brown orbs, Gokudera spun around at the sound of the moan and his eyes widened before he started to weep tears of joy; his boss is finally awake! Tsuna stared at Gokudera with half-lidded eyes for a second before he parted his lips to speak... but no words could be formed. Gokudera looked worriedly at his boss, Tsuna was trying to say something but no words could be spoken.

"Jyuudaime-hime?" Tsuna looked up at Gokudera with teary eyes and mouthed the words 'I can't speak'. "Eh, what do you mean, you can't speak?" Gokudera stared confusedly at his beloved boss who nodded and started to sob silently. "W-Wait, Jyuudaime-hime... I'll go get the doctor, okay?" Tsuna nodded again, tears rolling down his cheeks continuously. Yamamoto tried to comfort him whilst Gokudera fetched a doctor.

"Ah... Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenth generation boss of the Vongola, was it?" Gokudera nodded, the doctor shook his head sadly, "Decimo-san's body has been weak since childbirth, he contracted 'Star's tear' as I call the disease when he was three. He must've experienced a traumatic experience again to get an attack that bad, it's not exactly a surprise that he lost his voice, his voicebox has been damaged when the attack came so he would temporarily lose his voice..." The doctor explained, Gokudera stared at the doctor before he thanked him and silently retreated back to his boss's room. "Ah, the only way to get his voice back is to allow him to relax for two months!" The doctor called after the silver haired teen who waved to indicate he heard what he said.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Namimori (Three day later Tsuna was released from the infirmary)<span>**

"Jyuudaime-hime! Be careful!" Gokudera called as Tsuna almost tripped over a rock. Tsuna smiled sheepishly as Gokudera brushed the dirt off of his dress, a baby blue pinafore over a white blouse with frills on the collars and sleeves along with a navy blue ribbon.

"Haha! Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto grinned as the brunette gave him a smile and nodded. A growl came from Tsuna stomach and the brunette blushed cutely before smiling sheepishly at his rain and storm guardians. "Haha! Tsuna, you must be hungry ne? Let's go over to this ramen shop, it's run by my old man's friend!" Tsuna smiled brightly and nodded.

A satisfying meal later, the gang decided to head for the park since Reborn would not be expecting them until four in the afternoon. "Tsuna, what do you want to do first?" the brunette blinked and glanced around the park before he pointed excitedly at the swings.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two falls from the swings and monkey bar later<span>**

"Haha! Tsuna, are you okay?" The brunette brushed the dirt off of his dress and pouted cutely.

"Jyuudaime-hime! Reborn-san said it's okay to return you home now!" Tsuna stood up and smiled, he can finally go home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At Tsuna's house<span>**

"Dame-Tsuna, put this on." Reborn ordered as he threw a small box at the brunette, it hit him in the face. Tears sprang into the chocolate brown eyes and the brunette sniffled before he opened the box, it had a black choker with the initials '27' in silver on it. "That choker can give you a temporary voice Spanner made it and Giannini modified it to make it sound like your actual voice..." Tsuna nodded and put on the choker, wiping away his tears.

"T-Test? Ah... it sounds like my normal voice..." Tsuna tilted his head in confusion, "But... I didn't even move my li- HIEEE!" Tsuna backed away from the pine-apple styled teen who had blowed into his ear. "M-M-M-M-M-M-Mukuro!" Tsuna yelped as he clutched his tingling ear, blushing a bright red. Ryohei and Yamamoto were restraining Gokudera from killing the mist guardian and Lambo seems to be asleep in Tsuna's old bedroom. Chrome is making dinner in the kitchen.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun... The acrobaleno suggested a game, let's play it together ne?" Mukuro grinned as he pecked the brunette on the cheek, earning himself a growl (From Hibari and a very sadistic tutor) and some colorful insults from the silver-haired teen.

"Mukuro, get away from Tsuna now..." Reborn growled as he pointed the Leon pistol at the mist guardian. "Or else there won't be a game that you can join..." Reborn smirked darkly as Tsuna started to back away from the indigo haired teen. "Ah, and Dame-Tsuna this choker voices out what you want to say but it doesn't require you to move your mouth..."

* * *

><p>"R-reborn... What game are we playing?" Tsuna asked as Lambo played with his stuffed toy, missing the evil glint in his tutor's onyx orbs.<p>

"Mama, I'm hungry... can we have hamburger?" Lambo whined as Tsuna patted him on the head, Reborn shot a bullet at Lambo's leg and missed when Tsuna pulled the toddler out of the way.

"Reborn! That's no way to treat a five year-old!" Tsuna scolded, making five of his guardians blush. "Anyway, you still haven't told me what game are we playing..." Tsuna hummed a quiet song (A/N: The choker allows him to sing in his own voice too, good job Spanner and Giannini! XD) and the bawling five year-old quieted down.

"A karaoke session... Vongola style!" Reborn smirked as Tsuna started to pale, Vongola styled parties and other events involved crazy activities along with horrible punishments but worst of all... "Dame-Tsuna is the prize, he'll go out on a date with the winner..." (Reborn smirked again) is when he himself is being treated as a prize...

"Sure... but let me get Lambo some food first okay?" Tsuna sighed, he knew it was pointless to argue with his tutor from experience. "Chrome-chan, I'll take over from here!" Tsuna called as he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"The karaoke session begins after dinner..." Reborn smirked again, Gokudera blushed and started daydreaming about going on a date with his beloved boss, Yamamoto did the same as the silver haired teen, Hibari and Mukuro both had identical smirks on and Ryohei was just blushing to the EXTREME!


	17. Karaoke Vongola style! Neko Tsuna?

**Me: ... I'm having a very bad day...**

**Tsuna: Yeah, considering the fact that you almost got run over by four cars and almost fell out an open window twice...**

**Me: ... Exactly...**

**Tsuna: Oh well, you still have to update your fanfics though even though you injured your right hand...**

**Me: Hey! It's not my fault that stupid truck almost run me over!**

**Tsuna: *sigh* Kim-san doesn't own KHR...**

**Me: so get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"... I refuse..." Tsuna stated bluntly glaring at his tutor. "I absolutely refuse." The brunette continued to glare and the sun acrobaleno simply sighed before he smirked, causing the brunette to pale and gulp. "You wouldn't... Reborn!" The sadistic tutor just continued to smirk and Leon transformed into a pistol. "HIIIIIIE!" Tsuna screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Reborn, did I ever tell you that I hate you?" Tsuna growled as he glared at the sun acrobaleno, who was currently feigning innocence.<p>

"Why, yes as amatter of fact you did, for the last thirty seconds!" Tsuna just sighed and tearfully touched his cat ears, Reborn had shot the 'kitten' bullet at him and as a result he grew cat ears and a tail, they were a lovely caramel color and has tints of brown on the tips. "Cheer up Dame-Tsuna, I promise I'll change you back after the contest when someone wins..."

"You'd better..." Tsuna sighed again before he slid open the door thatled to the karaoke room. He was currently dressed in a sailor outfit and the skirt barely reached his knees, Tsuna cursed again and entered the room.

* * *

><p>"Ryohei, you're first..." Reborn declared as the boxer grinned before he grabbed the microphone.<p>

"MY NAME IS SASAGAWA RYOHEI AND I'LL BE SINGING 'KYOKUGEN FIGHTER' TO THE EXTREME!" Tsuna's cat ears twitched and it drooped weakly as it shielded itself from the level of volume Ryohei was using.

"jibun ni maketeta no wa mijuku na chiisai ore sa  
>yuuki no tobira hiraitara hikari ga sashiteta<br>buttobase PANCHI de mae ni susume  
>Oh saikyou BIITO de daichi wo fume<br>oikomarechatte kabe butsukacchatte  
>donna toki demo OOBAAHIITO sa<br>icchi danketsu kore kara  
>akirameru no wa hayai<br>hareta sora kirameke  
>*tsukisusume kyokugen ni tsukisusumu no da<br>MAX ENJIN fukashi noborizaka koeru no da  
>daijoubu da yareru to hito ni wa sou iu keredo<br>hontou wa itsumo jibun ni iikikaseteru  
>mekuramasu FUKKU de tsukamitore<br>Oh iketeru BIITO de kanjitore  
>utsumuku ore ni katsu yowane haku ore ni katsu<br>migi ni hidari ni BARANSU totte NOKKUAUTO  
>icchi danketsu kore kara<br>zenryoku shissou de mukae  
>oozora ni sakende<br>Repeats * three times"

* * *

><p>"Uwah~ Onii-san, you're good at singing!" Tsuna smiled cutely, the boxer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and blushed at the brunette's compliment.<p>

"Okay, next is Mukuro..." Reborn announced ending the sentence with a sigh.

"Kufufufu... I'm going to be singing 'Kufufu no fu' and Acrobaleno-san please prepare to be astounded by my amazing singing skills!" (A/N: Crazy pineapple... Ehehehehehe... No offence to Mukuro lovers ^_^'') Mukuro laughed as the music started. Tsuna sweatdropped and his tail wrapped around his arm nervously.

"M-Mukuro-san, g-g-good luck?" Tsuna squeaked cutely as the illusionist smirked and began to sing.

* * *

><p>"Masaka boku ga kono te de<br>Kimi ni fureru nante ne  
>Kimi ha sono ama sa yue<br>Boku ni nottorareru

Goran boku no oddoai  
>Obie ta kao utsusu yo<br>"Aete ureshii desu yo"  
>Nante beta sugi desu<p>

Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka?  
>Kioku nakusu sono mae ni<p>

Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu  
>Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no karunevaare<br>Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba  
>Ayatsurareta kimi ha boku to eien no sanba<p>

Raku ni shite agemasu yo  
>Kimi ga negai kou nara<br>"Isshun de ii desu ka?"  
>Oyaoya towa ni desu ka<p>

Naku nante riyuu ga wakaranai  
>Boku ga warui mitai desu<p>

Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu  
>Kidzukasete agemasu yo<br>Kimi no unmei wo  
>Suteppu wo fumi nagara<br>Koware hajimeru  
>Kanashii me no kimi wa boku no<br>Itoshii omocha (desu ka ne)

Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka?  
>Kioku nakusu sono mae ni<p>

Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu  
>Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no karunevaare<br>Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba  
>Ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no sanba"<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna's cat ears twitched a little as Yamamoto poked it, "Y-Yamamoto! Stop that!" Tsuna's cat ears twitched again and Yamamoto grinned in delight before poking it once more.<p>

"Yamamoto you're next, and stop harassing my student..." Reborn growled protectively, Tsuna sighed in relief as Yamamoto stood up to claim the microphone and left his cat ears at peace.

"Haha! I was just curious, ah! and I'll be singing... Er..." Yamamoto smiled sheepishly at Reborn, "Erm... Kid? What can I sing?" Tsuna and the gang (Excluding Hibari, Reborn and Mukuro) fell down animatedly.

"Ame no message..." Reborn hmphed as Yamamoto laughed sheepishly

"Haha! Thanks, Kid!"

"Kyuu ni furidashita ame ga  
>Machi wo yasashiku someru<br>Hokori ya iya na koto mo arainagashite kureru

Hare no hi mo areba sou da yo  
>Ame no hi datte aru yo<br>Amayadori demo shitesa kyuukei demo shiyou

Mainichi wa kore kara mo tsuzuku  
>Eien ni togireru koto nai ima ga tsuzuku<p>

Hora nakitai toki wa nakitai dake  
>Namida kareru made nakeba ii<br>Tsuyogaranakute ii sa tsuyoku nareru kara  
>Ima saka wo kakeagaru sono tochuu<br>Kurushikunarusa minna onaji  
>Aseranakute iin da tadoritsukeru kara<p>

Yasashii oto wo tatete wa  
>Kyou mo ame ga futteru<br>Nani mo kamo wo nagashite kagayaki wo kureru

Mata ashita ganbareba ii sa  
>Heiken ni muda nante nai sa tsunagatteru<p>

Hora aitai toki wa hitomi tojite  
>Minna no egao ukabereba ii<br>Kotoba wa iranain da tsutawatteru kara  
>Ima magarikado magaru sono tochuu<br>Kowaku mo narusa minna onaji  
>Utsumukanakute iin da mae ni susumu nara<p>

Hora nakitai toki wa nakitai dake  
>Namida kareru made nakeba ii<br>Tsuyogaranakute ii sa tsuyoku nareru kara  
>Hora aitai toki wa hitomi tojite<br>Minna no egao ukabereba ii  
>Kotoba wa iranai da tsutawatteru kara"<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay... Onii-san, Mukuro and Yamamoto went... that leaves the Varia, Dino nii-san, Giotto nii-san, Gokudera-kun and Hibari-san..." Tsuna counted, Chrome isn't included since if Mukuro won that means she won, they ARE twins afterall.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna, don't forget me!" Reborn playfully punched Tsuna's shoulder, making him giggle cutely.

"Hai hai! Ah.. Giotto nii-san, Dino nii-san would you like to go next?" Tsuna smiled brightly as his brothers both looked at each other and nodded.

"Ah... Test test! Hai! Giotto and me are going to singing 'Meltdown!'" Tsuna almost did a spit-take on Hibari but managed to just choke on his drink.

"E-Eh? B-But isn't that song unbelievably high?" Tsuna choked as Xanxus patted him on the back. Giotto and Dino both smiled innocently and the music came on, Tsuna gulped and prayed it won't end too badly. (A/N: Luckily, God was on his side today...)

* * *

><p>"machi akari hanayaka<br>e-teru mazui no tsumetasa  
>nemurenai gozen niji<br>subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru  
>oiru gire no raita-<br>yaketsuku youna ino naka  
>subete ga sou uso nara<br>honto ni yokatta noni ne  
>kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita<br>hikari no afureru hiru sagari  
>kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru nowo<br>nakidashi souna mede miteita

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
>tobi-konde mitai to omou<br>massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei  
>kaku-yuugou-ro nisa<br>tobi-konde mitara soshitara  
>subete ga yurusareru youna kiga shite<p>

beranda no mukou gawa  
>kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto<br>kageri dashita sora ga  
>mado garasu ni heya ni ochiru<br>kakusan suru yugure  
>naki harashita youna hi no aka<br>tokeru youni sukoshi zutsu  
>sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai<br>kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita  
>haru-kaze ni yureru ka-tein<br>kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara  
>koboreru kotoba wa awa no you<p>

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
>tobi-konde mitai to omou<br>masshiro ni kioku toka-sarete kieru  
>kaku-yuugou-ro nisa<br>tobi-konde mitara mata mukashi mitai ni  
>nemureru youna sonna kiga shite<p>

tokei no byoushin ya  
>terebi no shikai-sha ya<br>soko ni irukedo mienai dareka no  
>warai-goe houwa site hankyou suru<br>aregro ajite  
>miminari ga kienai yamanai<br>aregro ajite  
>miminari ga kienai yamanai<p>

daremo minna kieteku yume wo mita  
>mayonaka no heyano hirosa to seijaku ga<br>mune ni tsukkaete  
>jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru<p>

AAAAHHHHHH

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
>tobi-konde mitara sositara<br>kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda  
>boku no inai asa wa<br>ima yori zutto suba-rashikute  
>subete no haguruma ga kami-atta<br>kitto sonna sekai da

aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

><p><p>

"Ah... I didn't know Giotto nii-san could reach that high a note..." Tsuna murmured as he inwardly thanked God for being on his side. (A/N: Muahahahahahaha! Worship me! :D).

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked worriedly. "Your cat ears are twitching violently when they were singing the high note..."

"Ah... Yeah... I'm fine..." Tsuna mumbled as he turned to his right-hand man, "Gokudera-kun, would you like to go next?" The silver haired teen nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the microphone.

"I'm going to be singing... YELL!" Gokudera smiled brightly at his boss, who smiled warmly back.

* * *

><p>"Mamoritai to omoeru mono ga<br>Sou hitotsu wa aru darou

Subete sasage narifuri kamawazu  
>Mamon no ga otoko da<p>

Ore ga ieru koto wa...

Konnan na toki makesou na toki  
>Kuishibaru tsuyosa<br>Kizutsuita toki kanashii toki mo  
>Kujikenai tsuyosa<br>Arashi wo okose honoo wo hanate  
>Tsukinukero ima wo<br>Tsukame omae no yume

Kowaresou sa morokute hakanai  
>Kibou no kakera ga<p>

Mune ni kakae dare ni mo  
>Yubi hitotsu furesasecha dame da<p>

Ore ga mezasu toko wa...

Genkai na toki oresou na toki  
>Fumidaseru tsuyosa<br>Nigetai toki mo kurushii toki mo  
>Tachimukau tsuyosa<br>Arashi to tomo ni ikari wo hanate  
>Tatakai wa tsuzuku<br>Kizame omae no yume

Konnan na toki makesou na toki  
>Kuishibaru tsuyosa<br>Kizutsuita toki kanashii toki mo  
>Kujikenai tsuyosa<br>Arashi wo okose honoo wo hanate  
>Tsukinukero ima wo<br>sukame omae no yume"

* * *

><p><p>

"Gokudera-kun, Sugoi! (A/N: That was great)" Tsuna exclaimed clapping lightly for his right-hand man.

"It's nothing, Jyuudaime hime!" Gokudera grinned proudly at the compliment and smirked at the rest of the guardians.

"Hai hai~ Next is the Varia team! We'll be singing... 'No control'!" Lussuria announced as Xanxus stood up from his seat.

"Actually, it'll only be our boss singing..." Fran commented as Xanxus sighed.

"Go, Xan-nii!" Tsuna cheered clapping lightly, the scarred man smiled slightly and lifted the microphone to his lips as the music started to play.

* * *

><p>"yami ka hikari ka kono dooa wo<p>

aketara futatabi modoreru ka sou yokubou ni rekishi wa mayou

jidai okure no debaisu ni donna ni aichaku ga atte mo

sude ni tsunagaru basho mo nakute

tomaranai

NO CONTROL iki saki nado  
>NO CONTROL dare mo kitto<br>NO CONTROL shiranai mama susunde kita  
>NO CONTROL sekai no ishi<br>NO CONTROL shitagau nara  
>tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo<p>

NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS

tooku e sasou atsui kaze asu wo yume mite nemuru akari  
>sou shuuchaku ga jyama wo shite iru<br>mamoru beki taisetsu na mono kowashitaku nai sugita kioku  
>sude ni kaeru basho naku shite mo<p>

kakugo shite NO CONTROL ruuto mo ruuru mo  
>NO CONTROL kime rare nai<br>NO CONTROL sadame datoka nageku mae ni  
>NO CONTROL sekai no ishi<br>NO CONTROL shitagau nara  
>tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo<p>

NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS

yume wo shinjita koto to yume ga kanatte ku koto ni nani mo soukansei wa nai  
>nanoni hito wa yume miru fushigi na iki mono dane soshite boku mo<p>

NO CONTROL iki saki nado  
>NO CONTROL dare mo kitto<br>NO CONTROL shiranai mama susunde kita  
>NO CONTROL sekai no ishi<br>NO CONTROL shitagau nara  
>tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo<p>

NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS"

* * *

><p><p>

"Xan-nii, sugoi... " Tsuna looked at Xanxus in admiration, causing his guardians to fume with jealousy. "Reborn, you won't be singing?" Tsuna pouted in disappointment, the sadistic tutor just chuckled and patted his lightly on the head.

"Lastly, let's have Hibari... with Sakura addiction!" Reborn announced, the prefect stood up suddenly and grabbed the sun acrobaleno by the collars.

"Baby, I won't be singing that irritating flower's song..."

"Really? So you'll be forfeiting, aw too bad... since if you forfeit the chance to go out with Tsuna shall go to the other guardians~" Reborn smirked as Hibari stared at him and lowered him down.

"... I just have to sing right?" Reborn nodded and Hibari heaved a sigh of annoyance. "That omnivore should only be mine and mine only..." Hibari whispered softly to himself as his cold eyes softened at the sight of the brunette smiling at him, encouraging him to sing.

* * *

><p>"sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no u<br>hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano ko wa so  
>kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da<p>

boku wa to ieba nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshit  
>hieta kokoro mottesa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru<p>

sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no u  
>hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana<p>

yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikond  
>kore de iindayo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun darou<p>

nakushite akirameta boru mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita

haru ga kuru sakihokoru gurando ga kaze ni yurer  
>fumishimete nakidashita koboresou kimi mitai na hana<p>

koko ni aru wasuremono tori ni kita boku no te no u  
>hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san, that was beautiful!" Tsuna complimented gleefully, making the cloud guardian blush very VERY slightly.<p>

"Hnn..." Was Hibari's only reply before he sat himself next to the omnivore he lo- I mean admires! "So baby, who's the winner..." It wasn't a question, Tsuna noticed.

"Naturally..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Voting time!<span>**

**1) Hibari**

**2) Mukuro**

**3) Ryohei**

**4) Yamamoto **

**5) Gokudera**

**6) Varia**

**7) Tsuna's brothers**

**8) Reborn**

**Who do YOU think should go on a date with Tsuna? (A/N: Although I know who you all might be picking...) **


	18. Date 1: Yamamoto

**Me: And the results are...**

***drumroll* **

**Ryuuzaki: Everyone!**

**Tsuna: Ah... that's to be expected...**

**Hibari: Hmph.. the black-haired herbivore doesn't own KHR...**

**Me: On with the story! *avoids tonfa* ungrateful bastard... **

* * *

><p>"... you all win..." Reborn concluded as he sighed. "The Varia, guardians excluding the stupid cow, and Tsuna's brothers can you please meet me outside for a moment?" Reborn gestured towards the door and went out with the group of people. "Okay, so let's get this cleared up first and don't you dare try to lie... who has romantic feelings for Tsunayoshi?" Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari and Mukuro all rose up their hands. The Varia, Ryohei and Tsuna's brothers glared at them with all their might (AN: They are very overprotective brothers when it comes to Tsuna...) "Okay so we'll go on dates with him and confess, see if he rejects or accept us... we'll go in this order; Yamamoto is first, followed by Gokudera, Mukuro, me and then, Hibari. Any objections?"

The group all agreed on the order and re-entered the room to find the brunette sleeping peacefully with Lambo napping quietly on his lap. "_So cute..._" The group thought as they watched the brunette stir slightly, cat ears twitching. Chocolate brown eyes slowly fluttered open and a small hand rose to the brunette's lips to stifle a yawn before Tsuna proceeded to stretch slightly so as to not wake the toddler sleeping on his lap. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, Tsuna lifted a finger to his lips and smiled lightly, gesturing to Lambo. "Don't wake him up..." Tsuna whispered as he carried the sleeping toddler to his bedroom.

"Ah! Tsuna... meet me tomorrow after school at the park 'kay?" Tsuna blinked before he smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day<span>**

"GYAHHH!" Tsuna shrieked as he raced down the stairs of the dormitory. "Reborn! What the heck did you shoot me with!" Tsuna shrieked and stormed into the kitchen (A/N: The dormitory is designed for only the Vongola tenth and his guardians, its like a terrance house just built on school grounds) , the brunette's hair somehow tamed itself and was flat but that wasn't the point; it was Tsuna's chest and body that was the problem.

Instead of a flat chest, Tsuna had... breasts and his body was more feminine than ever. His voice remained the same since he still had the choker on. (A/N: He still can't speak) "I hate you, Reborn..." Tsuna growled, completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving as he trudged back to his room.

School passed by as usual; with Tsuna being dense with the stares he received, Yamamoto laughing though it was a tad bit strained, Gokudera threatening to blow up anyone who dared approach Tsuna, Hibari being his aloof self, Enma getting bullied and Tsuna coming to his rescue, Mukuro being the player he is and Lambo receiving lots of sweets.

"Yamamoto, where are we going?" Tsuna asked as the tanned teen took him by the wrist and led him somewhere. Tsuna is currently dressed in an orange hoodie with a just-below-knee length white skirt and brown penny loafers with white above-ankle socks. "Yamamoto?"

The said rain guardian turned and gave Tsuna an assuring smile, before he turned back towards the direction they were heading. Yamamoto is dressed in a white T-shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt, light blue jeans and black converse sneakers. "Tsuna, we're here..."

Tsuna blinked and gasped, they were in the middle of what seemed like the woods. Only thing is that they were surrounded with cherry blossoms! "How... it's near winter!" Tsuna exclaimed as a flower petal brushed past his cheek. Yamamoto grinned as a flower dropped onto his palm, he walked towards Tsuna and place it into his hair.

"These are late cherry blossoms, the trees here were transferred from Hokkaido at a late time and now the cherry blossoms are very late..." Yamamoto grinned again as he brushed the petals off of the brunette's hair. "I found this place when I was little, I was three and my mother just passed away, I just happened to stumble upon this place, it's my own little secret..." Yamamoto turned to the brunette.

"Yamamoto... I'm sorry..." Tsuna apologized, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's okay..." The tanned teen soothed and embraced the brunette. "Tsuna... I have something to say to you... will you listen?" Tsuna nodded as he wiped away his tears and smiled at the baseball lover. "I... I...I r-really l-l-l-l-l-like y-y-y-ou, I REALLY LIKE YOU!" Yamamoto confessed, the brunette's eyes widened before he smiled at the tanned teen warmly.

"Thank you for your feelings, but... I only like you as a friend..." Tsuna answered softly, the tanned teen stiffened and Tsuna took his hand. "Besides, I'm not the one you truly love..." Tsuna smiled softly as Yamamoto looked at him in disbelief. "Close your eyes and look into your heart... who do you love most?" Yamamoto did as the brunette instructed and found himself looking at Gokudera in his mind's eye.

"Goku-dera?" Yamamoto stammered in disbelief. "But... Tsuna, why?" The brunette shook his head lightly and placed a hand over the baseball player's heart, it wasn't thumping as wildly as before and it skipped a beat when Tsuna laid his hand on Yamamoto's chest.

"Love is blind, until you realize you love someone... then, will you be able to love..." Tsuna explained, (A/N: Cliche I know) Yamamoto's eyes widened before they softened and he smiled genuinely.

"Thank you, Tsuna..." The brunette just smiled and gave the baseball player a hug.

* * *

><p>"So... How was it?" Reborn asked at the secret meeting that night, when Tsuna and Lambo were asleep. Yamamoto smiled and shook his head.<p>

"He isn't the one I love... Tsuna made me realize that..." Reborn nodded, as expected of the Vongola boss, to notice the feelings of his guardians so easily.

"Next... Gokudera..." The silver haired teen nodded and smiled before he retreated back to his room.

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime-hime..." Gokudera murmured in his sleep. Yamamoto came into Gokudera's room and stared at the sleeping figure. The tanned teen hesitated for a moment before placing his lips on the bomber's forehead.<p>

"Good night, my true love..." (A/N: Cheesy I know) Yamamoto grinned slightly before he exited the silver haired teen's bedroom, completely unaware that the teen was awake.


	19. Dates 2: Gokudera and Mukuro

**Me: Whee...**

**Tsuna: Er.. Kim-san are you alright?**

**Me: Ah... yeah...**

**Tsuna: Sure...**

**Hibari: Herbivore, you are weak...**

**Me: EXCUSE ME for being weak then!**

**Tsuna: **sigh** Kim-san doesn't own KHR**

**Hibari: ... on with the story...**

* * *

><p>"I wonder why the baseball idiot k-k-k-k-k-k-kissed m-me..." Gokudera wondered aloud, he was currently in his study and scratching his head in frustration as his mind involuntarily wandered back to the soft feel of the baseball player's lips. Tsuna happened to be in the same room as Gokudera and overheard what he thought aloud and smiled to himself.<p>

"Time for me to work my magic again, huh?" Tsuna asked himself as he poured two cups of steaming hot tea and placed small plates of sandwiches on the tray. "Gokudera-kun, here's some tea, it'll help you relax..." Tsuna smiled as he silver haired teen graciously accepted the cup of tea. "So, is something up? You keep mumbling to yourself..." Gokudera choked on half of his sandwich and Tsuna had to pat him several times on the back before the bomber managed to swallow the piece of food. "G-Gokudera-kun! Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly as he rubbed the silver haired teen on the back.

"I-I'm fine, Jyuudaime-hime..." Gokudera assured the teen and Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief. "I-I have something I want to say, Jyuudaime-hime..." Gokudera requested, "Will you listen?" Tsuna smiled softly and nodded sitting on a chair that was facing Gokudera.

"Hmm? Is there something you want to tell me?" Tsuna smiled warmly when the silver-haired teen nodded, "Then, say it..."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I L-l-l-l-l-like y-y-y-y-you... " Gokudera stammered, Tsuna had a very big question mark hovering above his head and it was also tilted to the right in confusion, the silver haired teen sighed before he blushed a bright red and tried again, "I REALLY LIKE JYUUDAIME-HIME!" Gokudera yelled before dropping to his knees and slamming his head on the floor, stammering a string of apologies about not being worthy of the tenth and somewhere along those lines.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna knelt on the floor and cupped his right-hand man on the cheek very gently, "I really like you too... but as a very loving brother... The feeling you have for me is just admiration and respect..." Gokudera was now sitting japanese-styled on the carpet and his eyes filled with tears when he heard what his beloved boss just said, the words were heartbreaking yet touching at the same time (A/N: Heartbreaking because Tsuna doesn't love him like a lover, Touching because Tsuna still loves him as a brother). "Gokudera-kun... look at me..." Tsuna gently instructed as he lifted Gokudera's face to his own, "Close your eyes... and look into your heart... who do you TRULY love most?" The silver-haired bomber was confused but did as Tsuna told him to do.

Through his mind's eye, he saw the face of the baseball idiot who kissed him yesterday night, the baseball idiot who complimented Tsuna's cooking, the baseball idiot who laughed when he insulted him, the baseball idiot who also liked his boss and the baseball idiot who grew so eerily silent when Tsuna was kidnapped. "Y-Yamamoto..." Gokudera whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks, Tsuna smiled knowingly and pulled the silver haired teen to his feet before pushing him towards the exit of the study room. "J-Jyuudaime-hime?" Gokudera stuttered as Tsuna gently pushed him towards the corridor.

"Gokudera-kun, find your own happiness... go find him and confess before it's too late, please..." Tsuna knew the silver haired teen had always put his best interests before his own so now that Gokudera was getting the chance to achieve the happiness he so rightfully deserves, he wasn't going to let the bomber miss it.

The silver haired teen's eyes widened and he smiled before he twisted himself around so that he was now facing Tsuna and hugged him. "Thank you... so much, Jyuudaime-hime..." Gokudera whispered into the brunette's ear before racing out the door and running along the corridors. The brunette stood there for a moment, dazed, before he smiled and returned to the study room to finish his homework.

* * *

><p>Mukuro saw what Tsuna did to Gokudera and the bomber could later be seen with the tanned rain guardian, hands entwined. He stared at his gloved hand, clenching and unclenching it. "Look into your heart..." Mukuro whispered as he clutched his chest, images flashed through his eyes, Tsuna in girl's clothing then boy's clothing, Chrome wearing a frilly pink apron trying to make dinner, Tsuna playing happily with Lambo, Chrome reading a book in a quiet corner, Tsuna smiling warmly as he gave him the mist guardian ring and lastly, Chrome singing 'Ashita Kuru Hi' to him as a lullaby.<p>

"Who do I love more?" Mukuro asked no one in particular, he stared blankly at the ceiling but found himself staring at the brunette himself. "Tsu-Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro was caught off-guard and he only got more surprised when Tsuna walked up to him and grasped his hand, the hand that took the life of many when the situation requires it (To protect Chrome and his gang members), staring deeply into his mismatched eyes.

"Close your eyes... clear your thoughts... look into your heart..." Tsuna smiled again and the illusionist found himself obeying the brunette. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his thoughts and looked into his heart, pictures of Chrome when she first arrived as an adopted child in the Rokudo family, when she was bullied, when she got hit by a speeding car, when a gang member succeeded in bruising her arms and her cheeks, when she smiles, when she reads her book with great concentration and when she sang quietly for him. "See, no more muddled thoughts now... right?" Tsuna kissed the illusionist lightly on the forehead before retreating back into the study (He only came out when he heard Mukuro).

"... Thank you, little Vongola..." Mukuro laughed his trademark laugh before he disappeared in a cloud of mist, presumably to search for his beloved Chrome.

"I seem to be doing the matchmaking here..." Tsuna whispered as he wrote down the correct formula, Reborn drilled it into his head that he couldn't forget it even if he wanted to. "I wonder what Hibari-san is doing now..." Tsuna wondered out loud and blushing lightly, he returned to his textbook.


	20. Finale: Tsuna, Reborn & Hibari's wedding

**Me: Eek... I have no idea what to do...**

**Tsuna: Ah... why don't you ask the readers?**

**Me: Hmm... okay...**

**Hibari: Herbivore.. I don't share...**

**Me: *sticks out tongue* It's MY fanfiction not YOURS...**

**Tsuna: K-Kim-san doesn't own KHR **

**Me: Hah! That's all you've got? *dodges Tonfa***

**Hibari: Enjoy this pathetic excuse of a fanfiction...**

**Me: It is NOT a pathetic excuse of- *dodges punches* Hahaha! Missed! *counters Tonfas with baseball bat (Sorry, Yamamoto!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Five years and Six months later (I got no idea who to choose so Reborn and Hibari now share the little tuna fish!)<strong>

"Dame-Tsuna, how's the paperwork coming along?" The said Dame-student of Reborn looked up from the paperwork and twitched.

"Decreasing but still... how many familigias want our alliance?" Tsuna sighed exasperatedly, the brunette had been signing contracts since 7:00 a.m. in the morning and the paperwork doesn't seem to be decreasing.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you think it's too much, you can always call one of your guardians right?" Tsuna shook his head.

"Hiba- Kyouya is on a mission, Hayato and Takeshi-kun are on a date, Lambo is still just ten years old, Ryohei is having some... EXTREME... training and Mukuro is, well, he'll probably just make things more complicated..." Tsuna sighed as he finally managed to get at least half the stack of paperwork signed.

"Hnn...Omnivore... who said I was on a mission?" Tsuna nearly fell out of his chair right then and there, but he didn't since a Mafia Boss has to be calm and expect the unexpected.

"Ah, Kyouya... back so soon?" Tsuna smiled warmly, Reborn growled a little at the skylark but Hibari remained unaffected. "Has the mission gone well?" the ex-prefect smirked and Tsuna took it as a sign that Hibari bit a lot of people to death. "Ah... okay, just leave the report on my table and you may be dismissed..." Tsuna smiled weakly and started to sign the paperwork once more.

"Omnivore, look at me..." Tsuna temporarily stopped signing and looked up, the ex-prefect was hovering over Tsuna's face, lips just centimeters apart. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, be my wife." It wasn't very romantic nor is it asked at a perfect location (A/N: In Tsuna's study?) , but to Tsuna it was perfect as he flung his arms around the ex-prefect and yelled, "YES!"

"Dame-Tsuna, if you're marrying him... then you'll have to marry me too..." Reborn smirked as Hibari growled, a fight soon broke out and the brunette stopped it by quickly agreeing to marry both Reborn and the ex-prefect.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-san! Stop running! Haru only wants to take your measurements!" Tsuna spotted an open window and quickly seized the opportunity by jumping out the window. He slipped into HDWM and the brunette quickly propelled himself to the safety of a cherry blossom tree.<p>

"*pant* *pant* Geez, Haru is seriously too energetic for her own good..." Tsuna panted as he scanned the area for the said girl. Haru had rushed over to Vongola HQ with a murderous intent (not really) on designing her beloved ex-classmate bridal gown. "Phew, at east I'm safe here..." Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief before squeaking when two pairs of arms snaked around his waist. "HIIEE!" Tsuna squealed and turned around to face his soon-to-be husbands.

"Omnivore, you should know by now that me and the ex-baby like to nap on Sakura trees..." Hibari smirked as Tsuna paled, he didn't know!

"And, I think it's about time we get you to Haru for your measurements, right?" Reborn smiled sadistically before he and Hibari both grabbed Tsuna by the waist and jumped off the Sakura tree with practiced ease.

"HIIIIIIIEE! Someone save me!" Tsuna flailed as Hibari and Reborn kept a firm grip on his waist, leading him to where the devil (Haru) was currently designing the gowns that 'Tsuna-san' would wear.

* * *

><p>The wedding was simple and normal enough, if you minus the fact that Gokudera, Lussuria and Ryohei were bawling their eyes out, Xanxus and Squalo having a lover's quarrel, Lambo proudly announcing to everyone that he had two fathers and Bianchi looking, well, let's just say you wouldn't want to be in the same room as her that day.<p>

Tsuna was dressed in an Off-shoulder gown with a rose in the middle of his chest, elbow-length gloves, three layers of silk each more transparent than the other, the most transparent one of the three had glitter on it, covered Tsuna's creamy white legs. Silver heels and a small tiara that was attached to the veil were Tsuna's accessaries for his wedding day.

Hibari was dressed in a white jacket over a black dress shirt and dress pants, black penny loafers adorned his feet and a white tie completed the outfit. Reborn was dressed in his usual back suit and orange ribbon fedora, Leon was wearing a black polka-dotted bow-tie.

The wedding ended with Gokudera catching the bouquet of white and pink roses, blushing to the tips of his ears. "I think I can hear wedding bells again..." Reborn teased as Gokudera blushed even further, Yamamoto just grinned and led Gokudera somewhere that Tsuna suspected he was going to propose.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three years later<span>**

"Mama, Papa, Father!" Tsuna turned to face his beloved daughter, Giannini has invented a marvelous machine that allowed Tsuna, Reborn and Hibari to have a child. The small child came out as a three year old, it had Tsuna's caramel brown eyes, just a darker shade, a smirk that resembled Reborn's and jet black hair like Hibari's. Apparently, the child is an exact replica of her 'mother' since she is kind, willing to protect her family and unbelievably naive as well as innocent.

"Yes? Rina? (A/N: 'R' from Reborn, 'I' from Hibari and 'Na' from Tsuna XD)" Tsuna smiled as the child patiently crawled onto his lap, "Are you hungry?" Rina shook her head and dug into her pocket.

"Look, mama, I found this in the garden!" A small capsule, faded in colour but still recognizable as the time capsule that Reborn, Tsuna and Hibari all buried together three years ago.

"Let's open it together with Papa and Father, ne?" Tsuna carried his daughter with one arm and the time capsule in another and went towards the living room where a certain ex-tutor and skylark are discussing about a certain time capsule that held only one note with the word 'Princess' on it.

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Important!<span>**

Um... Hi, this is Kim-san! I want to ask you readers to vote this one last time...

Should I write?

**1) A crossover between D gray man and KHR**

**2) Another story about Tsuna and Hibari**

**3) Continue 'A childhood memory' (Not that I won't)**


End file.
